Those Lost Eyes
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: This is a collection of thirty moments the guys were there for Logan! I'll take requests :D
1. Of Hospitals and New Friends

**A/N- Hey guys :) I ended 'And Then There Were None' yesterday. -tear- So. Due to major FCMD over little Logie, this happened. I blame FCMD, though. But I think writting this is the cure. By the end of this story I'll be back to normal. ..Not that I ever really was a normal person.**

**Anyway. I was really hesitant about posting this, but my fingers disagreed. This is more for writters block, dont expect anything to be posted anytime soon. Maybe once every two weeks or so. And Im really gunna need requests. So any idea you got, pitch it to me. And they all dont need to be pre series. I actually prefer them to be a bit older in this collection of oneshots. But any idea, really, pitch it to me and I'll work with what I get.**

**Disclaimer- I dont in anyway, shape, or form own BTR. They just come play in my sandbox from time to time :D**

**Chapter 1**

"Carlos, your an idiot."

Eight year old Carlos Garcia glances up at his best friend, James, and scuffs, "Yeah. You just say that after I nail this," he placed down the skateboard, "Perfectly." he added.

James exchanges a glance with Kendall. The blonde just rolls his eyes.

"Alright, I think Ive got this all set up now."

The three best friends, or known around there small town in Minnesota as 'the unforgettable trio' were outside on a nice fall afternoon. Carlos, of course, being the reckless mess he was, was trying to pull off another stupid stunt.

Of course, the gang was now known as the unforgettable 'trio' ever since about a year ago, when thier best friend, Johnny had past away. Johnny was a nice boy, but not with such nice parents. His mother ran out on him when he was four, and his father was cold and heartless. The boys were always super protective of Johnny, as seeing he was such a naive boy. He had a naturally frightened expression in his eyes, and he always looked like a lost puppy. Johnny past away in a house fire, over a year ago, though. Now the gang was known as a trio, once again.

Kendall took a deep breath, "Carlos...your going to get hurt."

"Oh yeah...just watch me."

The Latino slams his helmet onto his head, slapping it a few times before strapping it tight, and steps onto the skateboard. James and Kendall walk around him and observe the contraption he's on.

One of the back wheels was missing, to begin with. Then on each side layed two rocket blades, and attached to the back was a little plastic bag, drooping on the ground, with some sort of squishy material inside the Ziplock bag.

"Carlos..." James began, "What's uhm...what's in the bag?"

The eight year old rolled his eyes like it was obvious, "Pudding. Duhh."

Kendall gave one of his famous brow raises, "Pudding?"

Carlos nodded.

"Why do you have _pudding_?"

Carlos gave his taller friend a look as if he were the crazy one, "Incase I get hungry. Duh."

Kendall and James glanced at eachother, and Kendall put his hands up in a defensive matter, "Okay. Whatever you say."

At that, Carlos bounced up with an unforgettable grimace on his face, and started on the skateboard.

Mercy hospital was farely empty for an average Saturday afternoon. The lobby was the same old, same old, people were sitting, crying, nervous and anxious looks were written all over the faces of some. But an odd thing that you rarely saw was a young boy, who couldnt be older than the age of ten, sitting in the corner crying, with noone to confort him.

The jolly plump lady sitting at reception stared down at the young child, who didnt bother to make eye contact with the rest of the world, in curiousity. The room was silent, no bothers, no distractions, and then the loud thud of the unforgettable trio rushing in with Mr. Garcia by thier side. She recalls about a year ago, them being 'the unforgettable foursome' untill one of the children had past away in some news of a house fire..or..something.

She rolled her eyes at the reocurring patients that were here at least three times a month, "Alright, who is it now?"

She held back a smirk as the one with long hair pointed toward the bleeding child wearing a helmet.

"Of course. So what's it this time, hockey insitint? Fell off a bike? Or what'd you trip walking up the stairs again?"

"Eh..." the blonde one with unforgettable eyebrows searched for the right words, "It was more along the lines of falling off a bike.."

"He attatched rockets to his skateboard." The brunette by his side blurted, "We think he broke his arm."

The lady at reception shook her head, "Uh-huh. Well why dont you three take a seat over there and a doctor will be with you in a moment."

The boys nodded thier heads, as the grown man that was with them stayed behind to make small talk with the receptionist. It was obvious that he was hitting on her, why else would he vounteer to take them everytime the children needed to go to the hospital, and then become dissapointed if the lady wasnt working that day?

The three friends took thier places on the couch in the lobby, noticing a raven haired boy in the corner, who looked around thier age, with tears streaming down his face.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" James questioned.

"Maybe he has hepititous." Carlos pointed out.

Turning to face his goofy friend, Kendall gave another one of his signature eyebrow raises. Ignoring Carlos' comment, Kendall pitched out, "I dont know. Why dont we go see?"

Logan Mitchell had stopped crying and stared at the floor beneath him. This was it. His life was over. He had noone that cared for him, and noone he could care for. His father was as cold as a rock, and always so busy at work. Now his mother...Logan shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

Three sets of sneakers are shuffled and scuffed infront of him. The naive boy pops his head up and meets eyes with three children, around his age.

"Hey." The blonde greets.

Logan gives a sheepish smile, "Er..hi."

One of the boys with long auburn colored hair and a flawless face takes a seat down next to Logan, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"No, tell us." Bounced an eager helmet wearing boy, who was alittle smudged with blood.

"Uh..it's just...it's stupid."

"Nothing could be so stupid as to sit in the hospital alone." Kendall responded. Somewhere deep down the leader was almost feeling guilty. This boy looked hurt, lost, with a frightened expression in his eyes. Like a lost puppy who's been kicked too many times.

The naive boy took a deep breath, and sighed, "My mom...she was in a car accident..she..she's...gone."

Carlos could swear his heart plummited to his chest at the second of hearing that. The hyper child immediatly wrapped his arms around Logan, embracing him in a hug, "It's okay. My mommy's dead, too. She also past in a car accident, two years ago.

Pulled into a three way hug, Logan felt a tiny smile make its way across his face, "Thanks guys."

"Dont mention it." James flipped his hair, "So..uh..what's your name?"

"Logan." he replied sheepishly. It was then that Kendall could tell that frightened look in his eyes was natural, it always looked like that.

"Oh, well," Kendall piped up, not enjoying the look in this new boys' eyes. It reminded him too much of Johnny, "Im Kendall, and this is James..and ..that's Carlos." he pointed to James, who was now obsessing over his hair, and Carlos who was attempting at a headstand, even with a broken arm.

"Hey..have we seen you around school?" Kendall questions, as he motions James and Carlos to sit down again.

"Uh..no. I just moved here."

The blonde nods, "Well...have you met any other children yet?"

Kendall smiled as he watched Logan nod his head no, "Well than. What better way than to start off at a new school, than with some new friends?"

That same frightened expression still in his eyes, but the rest of his face brightened up a bit, and he smiled.

A sigh of relief washed over the lady at reception as Mr Garcia finally had to take a phone call and left her desk. Then she looked to the side and saw the unforgettable trio hugging the boy, who just a minute ago looked upset.

And she smiled. The unforgettable trio, was now once again, the unforgettable foursome.

**A/N- Oh, dont you just love the sweet moments? I take requests, so if you have an idea, pitch it to me. Review please :)**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right**


	2. Drowning

**A/N- Thanks for reviewing, guys! Ten reviews, already? Thanks! Oh, and PEOPLE! You all MUST go read Aftermath, by CheekyBrunette! Its the angstiest thing in the universe! Anyway, please dont be mad at me if I update this like three times a week, then fall off the face of the internet for two weeks, cuz thats just the wierd way I update. Sorry, trying to fix that. One more thing!- all of these are taking place when the boys are in Hollywood, at thier current age.**

**Uh. When I said one more thing, I lied. Another thing- uhm, the same story line will be taking place throughout the whole story, though. Does that make any sense? See, in the first chapter it stated that the boys used to have Johnny before they had Logan, and that Logans father is neglecting and Logans mother is dead...yeah? Yeah. So the next 29 moments are taking place in L.A. when the boys are sixteen. Except for one. But Im not telling you when thats coming. And tecnacly it will still be when they are at the Palm Woods. But in flashback form. Anyway, yeah so thats how this will be set up. You got it? Okay.**

**The following plot was submitted by BeckyBanana (who ps, is also my biffle and you should check out her stories!)**

**Chapter 2 **

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, everyone who was anyone was out lounging around.

The Jennifers took thier ussual spots at thier table, drinking smoothies. Guitar Dude was strumming his guitar, and Stephanie and Camille were sitting near him, clapping along. James sat at the edge of a lounge chair, rubbing sunblock on sunblock girl, while Kendall and Jo both swam in the pool, splashing water on eachother. Near them, Katie and Tyler sat at the ledge of the pool with thier feet in the water, talking. Then in the far corner, at a table by himself under an umbrella, sat a teenager with his face burried in a book.

"Logan! Come in the pool!" Kendall shouted.

"Im reading!"

Kendall and Jo rolled thier eyes at thier book wormed friend, "Dont make me throw you in here!" the blonde shouted.

Logan rolled his eyes, softly chuckling himself, then lost himself in his book again. Before he knew it, the teenager was yanked by the back of his shirt, and suddenly had three sets of arms around him, "Hey!"

James, Carlos, and Kendall held thier best friend high, despite his protests.

"Guys," Logan began smacking James' hand, "Let me down!"

He struggled, but it was no use. His friends stood by the edge of the pool, while Logan continued to squirm in his friends arms. The three boys glanced at eachother, smirking, then dumped him in the pool.

The raven haired boy plummited to the bottom of the pool, the cold water soaking into his skin. He sat in a shock at the bottom of the pool for a few seconds, before being drawn back into reality and shot through the water to reach the surface, gasping for air.

"Guys," he coughed, gasping for air, "That wasnt funny!"

James chuckled, "Dude, calm down."

Logan bit his lower lip and shook his head. He was in the pool now, manage well just stay in. His friends hopped in with him, and Logan sunk into the water, relaxing his stressed, tense muscles.

"So," James began, "who wants to play..chicken?"

All four boys piped up at that. Ever since the summer after the boys met Logan when they were eight, they have always loved to play chicken.

"Alright, me and Logan verses James and Carlos." Kendall pitched out.

The boys nodded, as Carlos hopped ontop of James' shoulders, and Logan hopped on Kendall's. The object of the game was for the players ontop to fight eachother, and see who can knock eachother off thier partners shoulders first. It was always same old, same old. Carlos on James' shoulders, verses Logan on Kendall's shoulders.

Most of the time, Carlos and James' team won. But this time Kendall and Logan were fierce. They werent giving in this time. This time, theyre going to win.

It started off with James charging over, ripping through the water like a speedy bullet, as if it were so easy to defy water pressure and just speed through it. Soon enough, Kendall took charge, too. And the two boys ran full speed at eachother.

Logan bit his lip, and stared down his Latino friend.

The two struggled, and Kendall's arms began to grow weak. Logan grabbed Carlos by the arm, as Carlos yanked it away, "Your not gunna win." Carlos bragged, playfully.

Sure, Logan wasnt the strongest of the group. Infact, if anything he was the weakest. But they couldnt havee Kendall up there fighting, because Logan wouldnt be able to hold Kendall.

Struggling to hold up Carlos, James ducked his head biting his lower lip. He glanced up quickly at Kendall who struggled as well, face to face with him, and James spat out in a playful manner, "Your going down!"

Kendall smiled, but snickered, trying to keep a game face while supporting Logan at the same time, "Yeah, righ- oh, whoa."

"Kendall!"

Logan finally had a tight grip on Carlos' shoulders, about to push him down, and suddenly, he felt himself leaning back.

He glanced down, as he heard James scream Kendall's name, and all in a flash, Logan flew back, and everything went dark.

His mind was spinning, his head was aching. He awoke before he opened his eyes, and Logan sat straight up in bed.

"Guys?"

An unexpected wince of pain shot through the back of the teenager's head, and he groaned, falling back into his hospital bed.

Logan observed the area around him. Clearly, he was in a hospital. The walls were white and blank. Lifeless, colorless, no pictures or colors. No real expression. Didnt quite lighten the mood.

He sat up and huffed. Not too much of a vague reason as to why he's here. Or why his head hurts so much.

"Dude!" the door swings open, revealing his friends.

"Hey," as he sat upright, he almost winced at the scratchyness of his own voice, and cleared his throat, "What happened?

"Dude," James kneels down next to him, "You drowned. Dont you remember?"

Logan noticed James chuckle and lower his head while Kendall winced as Logan shook his head no.

Kendall sighed, and spoke up, "We were playing chicken, and I slipped."

"You hit your head on the wall, then slipped unconsious and drowned." Carlos finished.

Logan caught the guilty ping of regret in his blonde friend's eyes, and spoke up, "Oh. Well, Im fine now," he paused, "I am fine, now..right?"

"Yeah," Kendall mumbled, "But it was a close call."

Logan hated this, he wasnt mad at Kendall for slipping and dropping him, "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath, "Well, it was close. And if anything bad had happend to you, it wouldve been my fault."

Logan shook his head, "Its fine, Kendall. Dont worry about it."

"Im sorry."

"Its fine." Logan stressed.

"Hey," James put a hand on Logan's shoulder, "Its a good thing your alright. I dont know what we'd do without you."

"Yeah," Carlos laughed, "We'd probably fall apart. And have to deal with a guilty Kendall."

Logan chuckled, and the guys all smiled. It was sure a good thing he had his friends there to cheer him up, even when he was bleeding out of the back of his head.

**A/N- Thanks Becky. Guys I HATE the way this ended. It was so rushed. But Im so busy..Sorry. Review even though this was horrible?**

**Reviews and Plots?**


	3. Mugged

**A/N- People, I changed my mind! Im not gunna do it all at the same age anymore! I decided that Im gunna do 2 or 3 per age, going down. This chapter still takes place at the Palm Woods, but going the next chapter after this on will be at age 15. Okay? Okay. And guys, keep the requests coming! I need em! Anything you got, please, dont be afraid to pitch it to me.**

**The following plot was submitted by TheRescuer2**

**Chapter 3**

With his hands in his pockets, and a smile wider than ever plastered on his face, Logan made his way down 5th avenue, as the L.A. lights began to shine on. The sun had left, and the city that never shuts up looked greater than ever in the Hollywood lights.

It was the best night of his life, and nothing could ruin it. The giddy teens caught a movie, shared a few laughs, even kissed. But that was just the beginning. Logan and Camille decided to take a walk along the beach. There, Logan impressed his girl by fixing her heel when it broke, and ripping off his shirt, revealing the muscles he had been working hard to achieve, and diving into the chilly night time water to retrieve her phone when she dropped it in the ocean and it washed away out into the far end of the water.

Logan can still taste her cherry lipgloss smudged on his lips from the last spontaneous, fire bombing kiss he recieved when the two locked lips for the final time before Logan left off. He refused to wipe it off. Tonight was something. Something specail. Tonight was the night that changed the way he felt about Camille. It was specail.

Nothing could ruin tonight for him. Nothing. Except for one thing.

As the raven haired boy entered an area of town that was darker, alittle more empty, and quiter, he wipped his phone out to check the time. 9:07.

He thought nothing could ruin this night for him. Nothing.

As he was about to snap his phone shut, it was yanked from his hands.

"Hey, who do you think-" Logan looked up, and met up with a pair of hard, cold, and unfamiliar eyes.

Taking a step back, Logan swallowed hard, only to stumble back into two other men. Infront of him, three men, behind him, two men, the teenager knew he was surrounded.

Sure, if you were to pick one city to go waundering around in the dark in, it probably wouldnt be L.A., but usually around the Hollywood area you shouldnt expect too much crime.

It was then that everything turned into a blur. They had beaten the boy sensless, and stole everything from his possesion, with the exception of his cell phone, which had been tossed to the ground beside him, but just a bit too far out of his reach.

...

Sweat trickled down the Latino's forehead. Pressure was on. Infact, it wasnt even pressure, it was just nerve racking paranoia that was beginning to take over like crazy.

The bright green numbers on the digital clock blinked at him every second, but the door never opened.

10:07

What had happened? He said he'd be home by 9:30, and now its a whole half hour later. Where could he be? He was just with Camille. Did something happen? They were just at the movies. No, he's fine. Right? Yeah. Okay, Logan's just fine. He's just having so much fun that he lost track of time and he- "AH!" Popping off the couch, Carlos shook his aching head to realease the racing thoughts and practically shouted, "Where is he?"

Sitting ontop of the swirly slide and eating icecream, James almost considered not responding to Carlos. By now he was kind of used to his friend's wierd behaivor. Sometimes Carlos would think things in his head, then say the rest of it out loud and noone would know what he's talking about.

So, slowly and lazily, the teenager lifted himself to his feet and placed his icecream bowl to the side, giving his friend a tired look, "Where is who?" he asked, without a care.

"Logan!" Carlos exclaimed.

James raised a brow. Sometimes he worries about that kid, "On a date with Camille. Now hush. Kendall, Katie, and Mrs Knight are all in bed."

Dumbfounded, Carlos' mouth dropped to the ground, "Dude! He was supposed to be home like a half hour ago!"

James rolled his eyes, but the feeling of irratation slowly faded when the numbers 10:15 blinked at him, "Oh. Crap."

Rubbing his eyes, Kendall trudges out in his pajamas, "You guys can be so loud you know that?" He half yawned.

"Logans not home yet!"

...

"Logan!"

"Logannnnnn!"

"Logieeee, where are you? LOGIE?"

Kendall sighed, huffed, and threw himself down on the curb, letting his flashlight fall from his grip and roll into the street. Carlos grabbed it, and sat down next to him.

"Where could he be? Its almost 11:00!" James' voice was pure hysteria.

Kendall shook his head, scratching his furry eyebrows, "Calm down. We'll find him. We just gotta work together. We make a team. And if we just stick together, we can find him."

"You know, it's impossible to make the full team, if Logan, isnt here! And he's always our fall back." James argued.

"Yeah," Carlos pitched in, "How can we keep from falling back if our fallback man is missing?"

Kendall wasnt sure his friends were making much sense, but yet again, when do they? He spoke up, "Wait. You know we havent tried calling him, yet."

Logan was usually the one to think logically, instead of just running out in attempts to find one person in a gigantic city. But of course, Logan wasnt here to find himself.

With shaking hands, the blonde dialed as fast as his fingers could move, and they heard a slight fuzzy ringing in the backround.

"Guys," James spoke up, 'Do you hear that?"

Kendall and Carlos listened closely, and Kendall dropped his phone as soon as he spotted his best friend covered in blood and crawled up in a corner right across from him.

"Logan!"

His friends rushed over, and Logan sat up when they kneeled down near him.

"G-Guys," he croaked out, "It-it hurts so much."

"Shhh," Kendall rubbed the smaller boy's back soothingly, "Dont talk, just breath."

As Logan's breathing began to even out, Kendall glanced up at his taller friend, "James, call an ambulance."

"On it."

"I-Im sorry." Logan said meakly.

Confused, Carlos raised a brow, "For what? You were just mugged."

"Logan theres no reason for you to be sorry." Kendall explained. It was wierd with Logan, all his life he had suffered from the death of one parent, and the neglect of another, and everyday the naturally tense look in his best friend's eyes stayed, and he constantly beat himself up everyday about anything. If Logan was ever bullied, he would appologize. If he was mugged, he would appologize. It just didnt make any sense to Kendall.

Logan ducked his head sheepishly, and didnt say a word.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

He looked up at his friend, "It...it makes me seem like I cant fight my own battles all the time. Like I cant stick up for myself, defend myself."

Kendall bit his lip. That look, in his eyes, It was back. Infact it never really left. But Kendall loved Logan to pieces and hated it when he was upset.

He sighed, and pulled Logan into a hug. James and Carlos joined in, too.

"Logan, its fine. I dont even think I'd be able to stick up for myself if I was getting mugged. Its okay. Really."

A twinkle went off in his eyes, and he smiled, "Thanks guys."

"Anytime."

**A/N- Guys, I just overdosed on angst. I was so happy when I recieved this plot. Hope you liked it. Keep the plots coming. Review please :)**

**Reviews and Plots?**


	4. Broken Elevator

**A/N- Guys my new story is my newest obsession and I feel like Ive been putting this one off to write that one. Im sorry, I'll try to update this one quicker. But Ive also been going through some stuff lately and have a bit on my schedule. So sorry, I'll try.**

**The following plot was submitted by **

**Chapter 4 ((the guys are 15 in this one))**

The chilly Minnesota air blew on the back of Logan's neck as he walked side by side with Kendall Knight. Carlos bounced behind them, and James speed walked ahead.

The boys were on thier way to the mall. A few players from the Minnesota Wild were actually at the mall, signing autographs. And the boys were eager to get there.

"So," Kendall began, "Do you think we'll run into a big line?"

"Nah," Carlos continued to jump, "How many people do you expect to show up? It cant be too many."

The blonde boy shrugged, and before they knew it, the boys were infront of the mall. But the sight that unravels before them was not quite what they had expected. At all.

A huge line spread atleast 100 feet outside the mall. The four friends glanced at eachother, and charged toward the mall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's all this?" Kendall shrieked.

"Its the line to get an autograph from the Minnesota Wild," a man with a scratchy voice and a beard answered, "Now if you want one, your gunna have to get in like. Just like the rest of us."

They sighed, but got behind the man anyway.

"Man this stinks." Carlos grumbled.

"We'll be here forever!" Kendall added, "Why are so many people here?"

"We're in Minnesota," the man turned around again, "What do you expect?"

Logan's face fell, and he tapped on his sides, "Hey, where's James?"

"I dont know." Kendall replied.

"Guys!"

Logan jumped when James came up so suddenly behind the shorter boy, and James panted, "I found a way to cut ahead of everyone!"

The man standing infront of them stared them down, and the boys got in closer, "How?" Logan asked.

"Well, see, the line ends all the way on the 4th floor," he began.

"The fourth floor?" Carlos exasperated.

"Yeah, I know," James shook his head, "Anyway, I figured if we went in, just as if we were regular shoppers, then took the elevator up, we can make it to the fourth floor without anyone seeing us cut ahead, then just carefully slip in line."

"That's brilliant!" Kendall nodded, "Come on, lets go!"

Logan bit his lip, "Guys. Maybe we should just wait in line.."

"He's right, boys."

They turned to face that man with the beard again, who must of been listening in on them. Biting thier lips, James and Kendall lifted up Logan, despite his protests, and hurried away into the mall.

"Guys! Put me down!" Logan hit James' back, "Guys!"

James chuckled when they reached the elevator, "Alright, alright, fine." and he dropped Logan.

"Hey! I meant gently!"

James just chuckled.

The lights went off, and the elevator doors dinged open.

"Aw man!" Kendall stomped his foot when Logan was half way in the loft, "I left my phone outside! Guys come with me to get it."

"Wait, Kendall!" Too late. The elevator doors were already closed.

Logan sighed, and his phone beeped. A text message from James. _Just stay on the fourth floor. We'll meet you there in 5 mins._

Rolling his eyes, he stepped into the elevator, and pressed on the button to take him to the fourth floor, he watched the buttons blink and heard the ding, as the elevator reached each floor. But when it made it to the third floor, Logan was not welcomed by the pleasent ding he had recieved from the other two floors.

_Crash! Bang! Bang!_

The teenager winced, shuttered, and ducked. Now crawled up in a ball in the corner and shaking, Logan opened one eye and peered around him. The elevator had stopped. And he was in there. Alone.

And suddenly, claustrophobia began to take over. Ever since a young age, Logan had been quite claustrophobic. He couldnt even stand to go into the swirly slide half the time in fear of getting stuck or just this unexplainable nerve racking fear that he just couldnt quite shake off.

It felt like the walls had began to close in. And he could hear every little sound around him. Shaking hands, scattered thoughts, blurred vision, breathing suddenly became a challenge.

The walls were spinning, he couldnt think or see straight. Short gasps of air came in every now and then and he couldnt keep under control. One shaking hand absent mindedly reached up and grabbed his spiky brown hair, pulling vigorously.

Out of all the sudden sounds he could hear and the thoughts racing through his head, Logan could make out a slight ringing noise. His phone!

Without even thinking to look at the caller ID, he whipped it out of his pocket and held it closely to his ear, "H-Help." he croaked out. Then collapsed.

Standing up on the fourth floor, Kendall glanced down at his phone, as the screen went blank.

"Well?" James asked.

"He-he's in trouble!" Kendall managed to spit out through his panick.

Carlos furrowed a brow, "What do you mean? What did he say?"

"He...well, he just said 'Help'.." Kendall trailed off.

"Help?"

"Yeah, I-I dont know..but he didnt sound too good."

"Wait," a light bulb went off in James' head, "What if he's stuck in the elevators?"

He watched as his blonde friend's eyes widenend in a mix of realization, and panick, "Oh no..HELP!"

All three boys started yelping out in need of assistance, and ran into mall cop, not too far down.

"Help," Kendall panted, "Elavators..he..I.." he tried to catch his breath, James put a hand on his shoulder and continued for him, "We think the elevators are stuck! And our friend is in there!"

"Plus, he's highlyyy claustrophobic." Carlos added, nodding.

Edging towards a stereotypical moment, the officer took a bite of his donut, twirling his katsstick, "You think the elevators are stuck, huh?" the man sounded like he could care less.

Kendall took his jaunty attitude as an offense, but shook it off, "Yes! Thats what we just said! Now help!"

...

"How is he?"

"Is he gunna be okay?"

"Wait! Wait! Shhhhh! He's waking up! Look!"

At the sound of his friend's voices, Logan's eyes fluttered open, to a white room.

"Guys?"

"Hey Logie! How ya feeling?" Carlos bounced, as Kendall and James held the hyper boy back, and Logan chuckled.

He attempted at sitting up, "What happened?"

Logan watched in curiousity, as his friends all smirked at eachother, and the leader spoke up, "The elevators broke. You were stuck, freaked out, and collapsed."

"Oh..man.." Logan leaned his head back, "How did I get out?"

Kendall, James, and Carlos all exchanged glances with eachother, then James smiled, "Well, at first we had the fire department come and try to get you out.."

Carlos picked up, "We were so worried, they couldnt get you out.."

Kendall smiled, "But we eventually did. With the help of one man." Kendall gestured at a man who entered the hospital room, and Logan's memory came flooding back to him.

It was the same man with the beard who was standing on line next to them.

Logan winced, as the man smiled, "Uhm..thanks for saving me." he gestured awkwardly.

The man winked, "No worries. You should thank your friends. They were so worried."

Logan smiled at the guys, and they smiled back. His attention was bought back to the man infront of him, "Just..next time, dont cut in line."

Logan smiled, "We wont."

He left, and suddenly Logan was pulled into a three way hug. "We were so worried."

The naiive boy blushed, "Sorry."

"Dont appoogize!" Carlos playfully punched him.

"You guys are the best friends in the world." Logan thanked.

"We know," Kendall stated, digging into his pocket, "One more thing. We gottcha something."

In Logan's hands, was placed an autographed photo of Aaron Garvey of the Minnesota Wild.

"Oh now you guys are the best."

"We know."

**A/N- Guys this STUNK and sounded like two year old wrote it. WRITTERS BLOCK! Gah! Sorrys. Yeah sorrys. Because I think this poop deserves more than one sorry. Keep the requests coming!**

**Reviews and Plots?**


	5. Bullies

**A/N- Hello people/aliens of earth/jupiter. Hmm..not much to say..thats rare. Ehh..I kinda wanna thank Cheeky Brunette for this one cuz I stole her character Jimmy Nixon from 'After Math' Tehe.**

**Oh, guys, dont expect this to be updated very quickly. Maybe once a week or so. Because Im mainly focused on my other story, and Im really busy now that spring is coming around.**

**Chapter 5 *takes place when theyre 15**

"Hey Logannn!"

As soon as the raven haired boy heard his name being sneered, he knew he was in for trouble.

"Hey Logan."

Sheepishly, Logan peered up and met eyes with a boy slightly taller than him: Jimmy Nixon. Since the first day of high school, the bully and his gang had been intent on making Logan's life a living hell. It was a basic requirement, and they went through the same routine once a week. Jimmy would torment him, call him names, sometimes hurt him. Most of the time he would just aim threats at Logan that he never dared to achieve, but it still scared the smaller boy beyond extremes.

Logan was prone to panick attacks. That was actually one of the things that Jimmy had used against Logan for quite a while. It would get to the point where Jimmy would scare the shit out of Logan purposely, and watch in humour when Logan had a panick attack.

Jimmy leaned cooly against the lockers next to Logan, smirking for quite a while, "What's up?" he said in a hushed tone.

The smart boy gulped, "Er..just..putting some stuff in my locker.."

"Uh-huh.." Jimmy timidly observed Logan while walking around him, then slammed the locker next to him, causing Logan to jump, and a few books flew out of his hands.

Now satisfied with Logan's paranoia, Jimmy decided to take it alittle further, "So Logie," he got up in Logan's face, noticing how Logan began shaking, and that naturally feared look in his eyes grew even more noticable, "How's you father?"

Logan sighed, hurt in his eyes. Sure this wasnt the first time Jimmy had bought that up. But it deeply offended Logan. It wasnt nessacarly that Logan's father had hated him, it's just that ever since his mother's death, Mr Mitchell had buried himself in work and rarely saw his son. He was never at the hockey games, science fairs, nothing. It was basic child neglect, but Logan learned to put up with it. Though, it still hurt when Jimmy mocked him for it.

So, the teenager just picked up his books off the ground, and bit his lip, still shaking.

"So, Logan...you uh, you like that locker?"

Raising a brow, Logan peered inside the locker, then backed out, "Uhmm..I guess.."

Jimmy and his friend both smirked at eachother, then both bullies reached for Logan, and shoved him in the locker.

...

The next day, Logan stood in the hallway with his three best friends.

"I cant believe that douche," Kendall stated, "Thats like the fourth time this year he locked you in your locker."

Logan sighed, ducking his head, embarrased.

"Well dont worry, bud. We had a talk with him this morning. He's gunna back off, this time for sure." James assured him.

The bell rang, and Logan waved bye to his friends as they all went there seperate ways. It was the same old, same old. The guys always said they would take care of Jimmy for Logan. But, it always resulted in the guys getting in a fight with him and his cronies, or in trouble, and then Jimmy would just be even angrier.

Logan shut his locker, and began trudging to class as the halls cleared.

"Logan!"

Uh-oh. Jimmy was approaching, and he looked pretty angry.

"Uhmm..hi?" Logan responded.

Before he could process anything, Jimmy had him pinned against a locker, "Your stupid friends were talking to me this morning."

Logan let out a nervous laugh, "Uh..yeah..I uh-"

"Im talking!" he shouted.

Logan winced, and Jimmy went on, "Your friends. The idiot hockey uh, 'had alittle chat' with me today," the bully backed in closer on Logan and darted him in the eye, lowering his voice and clenching his teeth, "Well lets just say I dont like being threatened by a buncha hockey heads."

The raven haired boy gulped, and shuddered. His opponent went on, "Listen to me, and listen to me clear. Now, Ima beat you down. M'Kay, you hear? Tomorow. When your least expecting it. Im gunna hurt you...and Im gunna hurt you bad.." Jimmy ended with a smile, clearly he was pleasured with his sickening words.

Logan nodded, and Jimmy left off. He was sure in for it.

...

"Hey Logie!"

He jumped, and dropped his books. When he saw it was just his friends approaching him, Logan shook his head, then bent over and retrieved his books.

"Man, you okay, buddy?" Carlos leans against the locker next to him, "You look even paler than usual.

Logan's brow raised, "Thanks," he muttered sarcastically, "And Im fine." he dumped a book in his locker, and began walking off, shaking nervously.

The boys exchanged shrugs, before chasing after, "Hey, Logan, wait up!" James shouted.

Practically stumbling ontop of him, they reached Logan and Kendall put a hand on his shaking shoulder, "What's wrong?"

The shorter boy blushed, "Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Nothing," Logan attempted at pushing Kendall's shoulder, "I gotta go."

"Hey, what's the big hurry? Its three oclock, and we have practice." James persuaded.

"Yeah, well I cant go to practice. Now will you guys please leave?"

Kendall, James, Carlos, shared looks with eachother, then pinned thier best friend against the lockers, as the halls began to clear out, "Whats going on?"

Out of the corner of his eye, the raven haired boy caught Jimmy and his cronies approaching, "Guys, you gotta get outta here! Now!"

"Logan, whats wrong?" Kendall tried to stop Logan from squirming.

"Stop, you need to leave, now-"

Suddenly, Carlos was shoved to the ground. The boys gaped, and there infront of them was Jimmy Nixon, "Hey, I told you I wanted to see you at three! And instead, you here playing with your girlfriends.." Jimmy stared Kendall in the eye, "And I aint afraid of them, either." he added.

Kendall smiled, a smile full of evil, and he grimaced, vemon dripping from his voice, "Oh are you?"

Jimmy laighed, his gang members laughing along, "Nope!"

"Well we know someone who is."

...

"I cant believe he's actually expelled!" Logan exasperated.

"Hey," Carlos leaned over the couch in Kendall's basement, " when in doubt, tell the principle!"

The four friends chuckled, and after a moment of silence, Kendall spoke up, "And Logie, you couldve just told us that whenwe try to handle Jimmy ourselves, it just makes him more angry."

Logan nodded, "Sorry."

James chucked a pillow at his head, "Stop appologizing!"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Logan smiled, "You guys are the best, you know that?"

"We know."

**A/N- Finally I got this up! A few appologies: I ended this the same way as last chapter, didnt I? Sorry lol. Thats not gunna be a regular thing, dont worry. Also, yes I realize Logan appologizes every chapter, and yes I realize that the lost look in his eyes are mentioned every chapter..guys, Im doing that purposely. And uhm..oh yeah sorry if its barely edited, but Im soo pooped. Yes, pooped, I just said that. I had both soccer and track practice today and Im exausted. And sorry if the ending seems rushed. But Im way too tired. Once again, dont expect fast updates, but I'll try.**

**Reviews and Plots?**


	6. Hockey Pep Talk

**A/N- So, I couldnt resist but say this, but the other day, CheekyBrunette said the cutest thing to me: The reason why barely anyone updates on Fridays or Saturdays, is because they dont have homework to put off.  
Haha. So true, right? Like legit, I actually came in my room two hours ago to do homework, but instead I got lost in the world of reading fics. Im such a fail XD  
I know this plot was submitted to me to do at age 13, but I couldnt resist! Its just so good!**

**The following plot was submitted by G.N Affinity-Chan**

**Chapter 6 ((takes place at age 14))**

The chilly heartfelt breeze is blown into Logan's face and whiffs slightly into his ears, causing him to shiver. It was one of the most important hockey games of thier freshman year. This game, right now, depended on if they were getting into the tournaments or not.

Nerves racking, foreheads sweating, the pressure was on. After Kendall gave the team his usual pep talk, the team high fived and the guys ran off into the ice. Everyone got into thier places, fierce looks in thier eyes aiming toward the opposing team.

Carlos on goalie, James and Kendall both on midfield, as seeing Logan was one of the fastest members on the team, his designated position was offense. Shaking hands, he clutched the end of his stick, and stared straight into an opposing team member's eyes. The refree blew the whistle, and the game began.

Everything was running smoothly, the game was going great. All members worked together perfectly, and the boy's team started off ahead by 5 points.

So everything was going great. Untill half time rolled around.

The boys' team tired, and the other team growing irratated, the other team began to pick up a bit. The boys were beggining to loose thier edge, but they werent giving up just yet.

A player from the other team swiftly manuvered his way around on the ice, speeding past Logan, even whipping out Kendall, and then flying right past James. Carlos ducked down, getting ready to block this shot, but once again, the player was tricky, past it to another member on his team, and he shot it in unexpectantly.

Cheers and boo's came from the crowd, and the guys shook thier heads. They had to win this game. It was super important. Exausted, a sigh of relief flew over the guys' heads when the whistle was blown signaling half time.

"Come on, guys! We're slumping! Pick it up!" Kendall leaned one side of th bench, lecturing his teammates while chugging water.

After a talk from the coach that basically repeated everything Kendall had mentioned already, the whistle was blown once again.

Behind by five points, but now revived and ready to go, the boys began to slowly pick it up. Kendall swerved along side with Logan as the two hockey players charged up the ice. The raven haired boy passed it to his friend, who passed it to another player on thier team, and the puck was then spued into the goal.

That was a great start, and before they knew it, the score was tied. Logan high fived a few of his teammates, but then gazed at the scoreboard, swallowing hard, "Uh oh..guys?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Look at the time."

The clock read 2 remaning minutes, and the guys still needed to score one more point in order to win this game.

Kendall nodded, bitting his lip, "It's okay! We can do it!"

They huddled together, threw thier hands up in the air screaming out, "Minnesota Wild!" then returned to thier positions. The ref blew the whistle, and the game continued.

And then everything worked out fine. Suddenly, Logan had the puck. And he was moving swiftly across the ice, taking over the game, about to score the point and win the game. He was on a roll, he was doing great, he was-

_Bam!_

-he was just slammed into the boards.

Kendall threw his head back, as well as his other teamates. Seeing that the time was running out, there was a chance they may not win this game. And they were so close.

But, to everyones' surprise, the seemingly injured boy lifted himself back to his feet, signaling he was okay. The guys clapped for him, and thier team was rewarded a penalty shot.

It was perfect! All they had to do was get the shot in, and they'd win.

"I think Logan should take the shot."

Blown back by Kendall's comment, and all the other teammates that agreed, Logan's eyes widended, "Okay...if you say so.."

As he skated out onto the ice, Kendall could see the frightened expression of Logan's face, that wasnt just there like it naturally was. This time it was more noticeable.

The ref blew his whistle, and Logan froze, "Whenever your ready, kid."

The teenager still stood stiff on the ice. Seeing the nervousness of his friend at the moment, Kendall skated toward the refree, declaring a time out.

He brushed off the opposing team's whines and complaints about a time out, and Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan huddled together in the middle of the ice, "Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan hissed.

Kendall put a hand out, "Logan. I can tell your nervous."

Biting his lip, but without saying a word, he nodded in response.

"Dont worry, buddy." James started.

Carlos picked up, "Yeah!" he chimed in, "Its fine! No need to worry. And if you miss the shot, ehh..it's not the end of the world."

Logan blushed, but not satisfied enough. His blonde friend put an assuring hand on his shoulder, "Dont worry. We'll still like you even if you miss it. And you can do it! Come on, your great! We belive in you!"

"Yeah!" Carlos and James agreed in unison.

Finally, the smart boy smiled, "Thanks guys." and skated back onto the ice, feeling more confident than ever.

Logan took a deep breath, smiled back at his friends, and took the shot.

It went in.

As everyone cheered, and the timer went off, Logan was lifted off his feet by his teammates. But he couldnt of done it, without the help of his friends.

**A/N- I kind of want to make these alittle shorter, starting now. When I started this, I originally was just gunna make it like 30 drabbles, but instead got caught up in it and started writting longer chapters. I'll still write long chapters, just expect to see short ones more often.  
Guys, IM SO HAPPY. I AM IN A VERY HAPPY MOOD RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE I'VE BEEN HAVING A HORRIBLE LAST FEW WEEKS, AND NOW WE WON THE COURT TRIAL, SO I DONT NEED TO BE SAD ANYMORE. YEY. FTW. AND THAT BLONDE BIOTCH. YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT. BUT ITS KAY. IM JUST HAPPY. CUZ NOW MY PROBLEMS ARE SOLVED. I SHOULD TURN OFF CAPS LOCK NOW.  
Review?**


	7. Science Fair

**A/N- So yeah Ive decided to start making these chapters just a tad shorter. Thanks for reviewing! Next chapter..**

**The following plot was submitted by the awesome infamous little miss CountryChick67 who I have to say is like super nice! I was PMing her the other day and have to say, shes just such a sweetie :)**

**Chapter 7 *takes place at age 14**

It's the one time of year when all science freaks and techno geeks can gather and create the best of the best. The one time of year where they can all come together to exchange ideas, or combine knowledge. The one time of year when they all gather to thrive for the best and compete for one single award: The science fair.

Logan Mitchell took a shaky breath, fixing his shirt collar, "Guys, Im nervous."

Kendall put a hand on his shorter friends' shoulder, and looked him straight in the eyes, "You'll do fine."

"Yeah," James chimed in, "I mean, come on. Your competition is like nothing...and you, your just a science genuis! I know you'll do great!"

Logan still gulped, as he stood stiff as a stick staring at his poster board. Carlos eyed his project in curiosity, and picked up a few of the props that lay infront of it, fiddling with them, "Whats this.."

Kendall tapped the Latino's shoulder, "Put that down."

Carlos shrugged, placing it back down and walking towards his genius friend, "Your gunna do great.." then he bit his lip, "Is your dad here?"

Logan winced slightly, that lost expression in his eyes coming back, and peeked through the curtain at the big crowd. No sign of Mr Mitchell. But Logan was used to that, though. His father rarely showed up to occasions like this, it wasnt anything new.

Kendall sighed when Logan slowly shook his head no and said, "Its fine, though. He'll come next time."

Without any further ado, several claps were heard from behind the curtains, signaling that Molly Fisher was finished with her presentation, and it was time for Logan.

The teenager tensed. His friends put comforting hands on his shoulders, "You can do this!" they assured him.

Logan nodded, feeling confident. He walked out there, then glanced back at his friends behind the curtain, who nodded, smiling at him. He may not have his father there, but at least he had his friends to support him.

**A/N- Lets punch captain crunch, then we'll eat his face for lunch! Fly a kite, drink some sprite, shall we go to sleep tonight? Tik tok, found a rock, gunna knock this posers socks off! Whoaaa, they're purple! Whoa-oh-oh!**

**Ahem. Sorry I was listening to this guy on Youtube his name is Josh, he makes the best parodies!**

**So not ALL of them are gunna be this short, dont worry. Ive just been super duper oober busy I have like no time to write anymore! Gahhh!**

**Review?**


	8. Anniversary of a Tragedy

**A/N- Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday! Everybodies lookin forward to the weekend! ..Tommorow's Friday! True story.**

**So Ive decided to use my own plot idea for this one. It'll be kinda short, but epic.**

**Chapter 8 *takes place at age 14**

Labor day.

Logan sat in his room. Today was September 7th, Labor day. In other parts of the world people were celebrating. Logan was not. Today was the day his whole world came crashing down. It's been a few years, and it still hurt. Time only dulls the pain, not take it away. Each year it felt like an old wound was viciously torn open. In those years, his life had greatly changed. He was now in high school, trying to make the best of it. He was no longer the wimpy little seven-year-old people bullied, but at the moment he sure felt like it.

After annoying the lady at the register, Kendall Knight scurried out of the nearby convienence store that his mother asked him to run down to so he can pick up a few things. The blonde let the nice fall breeze blow through his hair as he began walking down the block. Shoving change in his pocket, he ruffled through the bag for his reciept to assure he had everything. But the date on the reciept caught his eye and he cussed under his breath.

"Im such a horrible friend." he muttered.

Immediatly, he dropped his bag and sprinted down the block. Whipping out his phone, he saw no text messages from Logan, yet he know his friend was silently suffering. He does that all the time. Logan is always offered a shoulder to cry on, yet never takes it.

Logan's father drowns himself in work, therefore neglecting his son, thus, never has time to give his naive son the love he so needs.

It was a good two block run to Logan's house, yet Kendall mad it all the way. Luckily, his mother actually fed him lunch today instead of being to busy to even feed her son like Mr Mitchell, so Kendall had enough energy to pull through.

Panting and wheezing, he reached Logan's porch steps, and yanked open the door. The guys have been such close friends now that they dont even need to knock before entering. They just enter. Of course, that has been a problem at times, because well, privacy issues. But they all managed to pull through and are used to it.

Kendall knew Logan's house by heart. He rounded the corner, then climbed up the stairs, passing the bathroom, reaching the last door at the end of the hall. Kendall listened closely through the door, yet heard nothing. When he jiggled the nob, then thats when he heard rustling.

The teenager entered the bedroom, meeting eyes with a teary Logan.

Today was the aniversary of Logan's mother's death.

Soon enough, realization dawned on James and Carlos, and they two, hurried over to Logan's house.

Within 20 minutes, Logan was sitting on his bed racked with sobs, and his three friends' arms were wrapped around him, rubbing his back and whispering soothing and calming words in his ears.

He's glad he has such great friends like these.

**A/N- Is it just me or is this entire chapter full of run on sentences? Sorry about that. I read it over like four times but couldnt fiugure out a way to fix them. Anyway, now its time for American Idol! Review and Plots?**


	9. Insomnia

**A/N- Chris Brown hits her..Eminem lies to her...Drake cant remember her name = life of Rhianna. OH NA NA THATS A SHAME.**

**Ahem. So I started writting this last night at 2:00 AM because my insomnia was keeping me up and I couldnt sleep. I was originally going to write a plot that was submitted to me by the awesome little miss Cheeky Brunette, but instead I decided to write this because Im so fed up with not getting any sleep! Eh-hem...anyway..sorry Cheeky, I'll get to yours next chapter.. I feel like this was alittle more suiting at the moment..**

**Chapter 9 *takes place at age 13**

Tossing and turning. Twisting and rolling. Endless nights staying awake suffering from this never ending insomnia plauged night.

Tired and weary. Upset and head pounding. It stinks, it really does. Its hard to deal with and tiring to put up with. But theres nothing really you can do about. You want to tell your father about it, but he could probably care less. So now your alone.

A migrane now setting in, Logan Mitchell pops up in bed. Eyes meeting with the clock, he lets out a defeated sigh when the numbers 2:19 blink inisintly on his alarm clock.

Kicking the covers off his sweat covered body, the raven haired boy rolls over on his back and stares up at the dark ceiling. He hated this. Endless nights of trying to get to sleep, but to no avail, he just couldnt. Logan had tried everything. He had tried taking sleeping pills, following all the tips he got online, everything. But absoluetly nothing could rid of his horrible sleepless issue.

Often times he would just wonder, _Why cant I be a normal person, and just get to sleep at night like normal children?_ But the angry thoughts didnt do anything. Logan still found himself struggling to get to sleep at night.

It was like once your lights shut off, your mind flickers on. And suddenly you could hear everything and everyone around you. Through super sonic hearing and a mind that refused to shut down, Logan spent the entire night stressing.

His mind refusing to shut down, he knew, it was going to be another long night.

His friends had found out about it, its not like they wouldnt of noticed by now. Lack of sleep led to lack of concentration in school, and its not like his friends wouldnt notice that. The usual straight A student was letting the lesson just fly over his head in class as he struggled to keep his eyelids open. James, Carlos, and Kendall were bound to find out sometime.

They had offered him help, they even offered to sit up on the phone with him whenever he needed help getting to sleep. But of course, Logan being the stubborn, suffer in silence type he was, turned them down.

But it was times like this when he kind of realized he almost wished he hadnt turned them down. Only alittle, but Logan couldnt do that to his friends. Logan reached for his cell, then stopped. No. He couldnt do that to his friends.

But much to his surprise, the phone starts blinking before his eyes. A call from Kendall.

"K-Kendall?" the smart boy croaked.

"Yeah, hey buddy whats up?"

Logan wouldve been shocked, if this wasnt one his best friends he was talking to. When youve been buds for so long and have been so close like these guys, it's almost like you have a friendship telepathy. You can tell when one of your friends is struggling, or upset. So to Logan, this wasnt much of a surprise. Logan's stress was keeping Kendall up at night.

Scratching his leg, "Well...it's two in the morning.."

Kendall piped up, "Oh! Yeah, well I kinda already figured you were up, though..well cause you know, your insomnia."

The thirteen year old blinked, then rubbed the top of his nose, "Kendall," he took a deep breath, "You dont need to do this-"

"No! Its fine! You want me to get the other guys on the line?" Kendall interrupted.

"No, Kendall you dont have to-"

"Hang on, I'll get em on."

Logan sighed, then stared down at the carpet. He wont admit it, but he was glad to have friends that would actually do this for him.

Soon enough, all four guys were chatting it up on the phone, almost as if it werent two in the morning, and this wasnt wierd at all.

And soon enough, Logan had at last, finally, fallen asleep.

**A/N- Yey for friendship! I gotta go study now! Reviews? Plots?**


	10. Panic Attack

**A/N- ((Nothing against gays here)) but this gay kid moved to my school last week and I have to say, he is a delight! Im not kidding, gay guys are funny :) We always joke around with eachother and hes just such a delight. Today he told me my wierdness was creeping his imaginary friend out...?**

**Lol. So go make a gay friend, okay?**

**This plot was submitted by that CheekyBrunette freak :) Jk Cheeky I love you. So apparently Cheeky enjoys it when Logan cant breath cuz she submitted three diffrent plots where he cant breath..this is one of them..**

**Chapter 10 *takes place at age 13**

"Stop."

"No..just go-"

"Stop it, I dont wanna-"

"Go!"

"Carlos, I dont-"

"Logan! Go!" James, Carlos, and Kendall shouted at Logan as he was shoved forward by Carlos.

Logan shuddered, "Guys, I dont want to.."

"Why?" James demanded.

His cheeks reddened and he shrugged, staring down at his feet. Kendall sighed, then put a hand on his smaller friend's shoulder, "Logie.."

Rachel Green was the cutest girl Logan had ever seen. Out of all the girls in the eight grade, there wasnt a single other one that the shy boy could pick out. Her blonde layered hair drooped freely on her delicate shoulders, Logan admired her blue sparkling eyes as they glimmered in the light.

"Logan..." James took a deep breath, "I dont see why your so nervous..just go talk to her."

Kendall frowned, "James. You know not everyone can just get girls like you do."

The concieted boy rolled his eyes in return, "Oh, come on..it cant be _that_ hard. Just go ask."

Carlos' face brightened up, "Dont worry. Im sure she'll like you. I mean, who doesnt like you?"

Actually, Logan could come up with a whole list of girls and bullies who dont like him. But he wasnt going to mention them all.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, bud," Kendall assured him.

Logan sighed, continuing to stare down at his feet, "Ehh.."

"Whats wrong?" Kendall asked, noticing his friend was still not budging.

The smarter boy sighed, "Well..I am extremely nervous..but its not just that..it's.."

"Its what?" James leaned in closer.

He took a deep breath, and muttered something almost incomprehensible, "Scared."

Blown back by his comment, the other boys' brows furrowed, "Of what?"

Logan rocked back and forth in his feet, "Getting rejected." he admitted quietly, then blushed, mortified.

James, Carlos, and Kendall exchanged that same look. That sympathy look. It was the one Logan had found himself recieving or being the cause of many times before, and hated it.

But you couldnt really blame Logan. He's taken so much rejection in his life, it's been bound to sink in by now. Whether it be from bullies, or by his father, Logan has now developed a rare yet intense fear of getting rejected.

"Logan.." Kendall grabbed his shoulders, and pushed him back towards the lockers, "Its okay."

The other guys joined in, nodding, "Yeah! She's not going to reject you!"

A smile slowly crept its way across Logan's face as the guys began to give Logan many compliments and great reasons as to why she wouldnt reject him.

Once all fear of being rejected was shooken off, Logan smiled, fixing his shirt collar, "Okay."

But as he aproached, nervous feelings began to take over and invade. He felt like he was going to vomit, and Kendall could see it in his eyes as he walked closer to the blonde girl. The leader smacked his forehead and sighed as soon as he saw that sick look on Logan's face and that nervous ping in his eyes.

About a good 5 feet from his crush, Logan stopped. The raven haired boy froze, not able to move any further. Nerves racking, Hands shaking, breathing suddenly became a challenge.

Hyperventilating, Logan's eyes rolled back into his forehead, and he hit the floor. Darkness took over, and his friends immediatly took charge and rushed towards him.

...

Bright lights shined in his eyes as he awoke to a white room. Panicking, he popped up, and observed the area.

Reading a magazine, James sat in the plastic chair in the corner if the room. Rocking his foot back and forth, his eyes met Logan's, and his face brightened, "Hey guys! He's up!"

Kendall and Carlos stood up, as well as James, and they all sat around Logan in the nurse's office.

Logan scratched his head, "W-what happened?" he croaked out.

"You had a panic attack.." Kendall explained.

When his friend raised a brow in return, he further elaborated, "You were going to ask out Rachel..but you freaked out and couldnt breath. Then you passed out." he finished with a sigh.

Logan huffed, and sat back, dissapointed. He hated himself for always getting so nervous. He had a bad habbit of having panic attacks, followed by loss of breath, followed by passing out.

"But hey," James began, "You may have lost your chances with Rachel..but you havent with us. We'll always be here to give you that extra boost."

"Thanks guys." Logan smiled. James was right, he may not have Rachel, but atleast his best friends were going to be there whenever he had panic attacks, or ever needed help.

**A/N- Yeah so I gave him a panic attack and he couldnt breath for a while, Kay Cheeky? Okay. Well this one was a bit longer but it sucked cuz I think Im coming down with a bad case of writters block. Okay? I have to go babysit now. So review while Im gone, and maybe make a gay friend while your at it, kay?**

**Reviews and Plots?**


	11. Birthday

**A/N- Gosh I havent slept in like three days. Idk if its really even my insomnia or just..idk Im pretty sure Im just one of those people that dont sleep. Between school, homework, track, soccer, three other clubs Im in, fanfiction, and whatever else that just springs up out of nowhere sometimes..I feel like there's not enough time in the day. So it's currently 3 in the morning. And I dont even know why Im up. Why am I up..? Anyway, Im not gunna post this till tomorow though, I dont like posting things after like ten oclock. But anyway Rachel is really happy because somehow Rachel's grade point average went from a 3.2 to a 3.6 within the last two semesters so Rachel is happy and why is Rachel speaking in third person..?**

**BeckyBanana wanted to see Logie's father being a doo doo head.**

**Chapter 11 *takes place at age 13***

Mr Mitchell was always busy. After the death of Mrs Mitchell, Logan's father had been intent on consuming himself with work. He drown himself in work as a way to mask his pain. Therefore, he would never have time for his pre-teen son, Logan.

He was too busy to come to hockey games. He didnt have time to go to the science fair. He didnt even bother to show up at his son's spelling bee, which he won, by the way.

So Logan became a very independent person after his mother's passing, but the other guys could always see the hurting look in Logan's eyes everytime his father failed to give his son the loving attention he needs.

Realization dawned over Ms Knight at age ten, when she drove both Kendall and Logan to thier fifth grade graduation, because Mr Mitchell was too busy to show up at his son's graduation. Then Ms Knight took Logan's picture when he recieved his diploma, and congratualated him after recieving his perfect attendance award.

It was basic child neglect. So the day after fifth grade graduation, Logan decided to ask his father the big question.

"Dad, do you love me?"

Mr Mitchell's eyes never met with his son. "Logan, go away."

His face fell. "But do you?"

"Yeah, sure, now go away, Im busy with paperwork."

"Come to my hockey game this weekend." Logan suggested.

"Logan, I have no time to talk to you! Go play with that little blonde boy across the street."

"I got straight A's on my report card."

"Logan! Go away!"

Tears welling up in his eyes, that was the moment that ten year old Logan had offically realized his father's hatrid for him.

Now, at age thirteen, his father's absence still bothered him, but he had grown used to it. But on the morning of his thirteenth birthday, Logan felt the pain in his stomach when he he awoke to one poorly wrapped present sitting on the counter, and a note that read his father was on a buisness trip for the next week and a half.

So Logan spent his thirteenth birthday alone.

Kendall, James, and Carlos were hanging out at Logan's house that next day.

"Hey," James suggested, "We should call Logan and wish him a happy birthday."

"Nah, he's probably doing something specail with his dad for his birthday." Carlos replied.

"Isnt his dad like always busy and never around?" Kendall said.

Placing a bowl of chips on the table infront of them, Ms Knight overheard thier conversation and remembered something. Mr Mitchell had mentioned he was going on a buisness trip this week. "Oh my goodness." she nearly rolled her eyes at Mr Mitchell's stupidity, "Its Logan's birthday?"

Carlos tossed a chip into his mouth. "Yup."

She pondered her thoughts for a minute, then came to a descision. "Why don't you guys call Logan and tell him to be over here in an hour?"

"On it." her son responded, picking up the phone.

...

An hour later, Logan opened the front door to the Knight's house, not expecting what was to come.

"Surprise!"

The thirteen year old nearly burst into tears. It had been a long time since anyone had celebrated his birthday.

After hours of endless fun with Kendall, James, Carlos, and Katie, Logan plopped down on the couch. Mrs Knight picked up a tired Katie and bought her into her room.

"So," Carlos took a seat next to his friend, "You feel any older?"

Logan chuckled.

James put an arm around his smaller friend, "Nobody should have to spend thier birthday alone."

That pained expression now alittle more visible in his eyes, the raven haired boys just sighed.

Kendall sat down along with them. "Logan, your like a brother to me. Now I know your father isnt exactly a model parent, but I'm sure that deep down somewhere he really does love you, even if he doesnt show it. But we'll always be here to show you the love that your father doesnt show."

"Youre like family, Logan." Carlos said.

"No, you are family, Logan." Kendall hugged him.

Pulled into a three way hug, that sad expression in Logan's eyes was still visible, but a smile made it's way across his face. He may not exactly have his father at the moment, but atleast he has his friends. And that's all he's ever needed.

**A/N- Okay so I made his father a biotch, happy, Rebecca? You guys should really drop a review down in that box below. And I need requests!**


	12. Peer Pressure

**Hey. So I was originally gunna do this chapter at age 12. But TheRescuer2 submitted like five million great plots to me. And one of them I cant really use at any younger age than 13. So here we gooo.**

**The following plot was submitted by TheRescuer2**

**Chapter 12 *takes place at age 13**

"Remember kids, peer pressure is something you should never give into."

The D.A.R.E program was program forced upon all 8th grade students, in order to reduce the likelyhood of drug abuse among students.

After exchanging a tired and annoyed glance with James, Logan raises his hand and asks to be excused to the bathroom.

"Take the pass, Mr Mitchell."

Logan nods, and gets up from his seat. He takes the pass and exits the room. While walking through the halls, Logan reminices everything that they were teaching in the D.A.R.E program. The main idea was not to use drugs, and to always avoid giving into peer pressure. Of course, nobody actually paid any attention in that class. Besides, its not like theyre ever actually going to _need_ any of that information in life.

Or so they thought.

As soon as Logan opened the bathroom door, he dropped the hall pass. The sight that unraveled before his eyes was not what he expected.

Jimmy Nixon, Carl Fabian, and Nick Zaleck. Three of the biggest trouble makers in the eigth grade, were standing around the bathroom endorsing themselves in cigarattes.

"Hey look," Carl pointed out, "It's goody two-shoes Logan Mitchell." he mimicked.

Swallowing hard, Logan backed up, only to hit the wall.

"Aww," Nick got closer, "Logan looks scared..."

The raven haired boy was trembling so hard he was surprised he didnt nearly shake out of his own skin. "W-w-what do you want?"

They all chuckled, and Jimmy Nixon approached. "You're not gunna rat us out, now, are you?"

Logan vigorously shook his head no.

The bully nodded, then backed away, fiddling with his thumb. He finally reached into his back pocket, pulling out another stick from the pack. "Alright. So here, why dont you try one?"

Blown back, Logan's mouth fell open. "No..I couldnt-"

"Aw!" Jimmy mocked, "Is little Logie afraid to try a smoke?"

In defense, "Im not afraid!" Logan spat back.

Jimmy leaned in closer, thier noses almost touching. Logan cringed a bit. "Then why dont you try one?" he whispered.

Suddenly the doors to the bathroom swung open, revealing James, Carlos, and Kendall. "Logan!" The blonde boy exclaimed, "Dont do it!"

James approached. "What's wrong with you? Dont you pay any attention in these DARE programs they're offering us? This kinda stuff will screw you up! Oh wait, it already has!"

Scoffing, Jimmy led his possy out. "Fine...later losers."

Carlos helped Logan to his feet. "You okay, bud?"

Logan gulped, fear in his eyes, "Yeah, Im fine. Thanks guys."

Kendall swung an arm around him. "Anytime, bud. Anytime."

From that moment on, Logan vowed to pay attention in D.A.R.E class, for the sake of a situation like this. But atleast at a time like this when he didnt pay attention, his friends always had his back.

**Well than. That was incredibly rushed and short. But I CANT WRITE! I think Im coming down with writters block! Urggg! Oh and TheRescuer2, when you said drugs I didnt really know if you meant for him to ACTUALLY take drugs..so Im sorry if thats what you meant. Ugh this sucked so bad..Im sorry guys :( Review and next chapter will be better? Good night!**


	13. Kidnapped

**Okay :) So I have the rest of the story outlined using every plot you guys have submitted to me ((yes, Im going to use every single plot that was submitted)) up untill chapter 23. Then I used four of my own plots to reach 27. So keep the plots coming, because I have room for three more :) Oh and chapter 23, its going to go back to age 16 at the Palm Woods. So if your going to submit them, submit it for when theyre older.**

**Anyway, this is a really good plot, it was submitted by TheRescuer2**

**Chapter 13* takes place at age 12**

It was a quiet night around the Mitchell house, and twelve year old Logan didnt know where his father was. Growing agitated in the muggy bedroom, he lifts himself up and enters his livingroom.

It was a hot summer night in Minnesota, and the pale boy wiped his sweating forehead and sighed, retrieving a water bottle from the fridge. Chugging, Logan could have sworn he heard ruffling in this bushes right outside his kitchen window. He blew it off and truged back to his bedroom.

Logan once again blew off the thumping he heard outside his bedroom window as he zoned out infront of the tiny television in his room. Sitting up in his bed, his head tilted several times but he immediatly snapped it back up. He was too tired to care about all the sounds he kept repeatedly hearing outside, untill he heard a click at his front door.

The twelve year old immediatly flew down the stairs, and eyed the door knob that kept twisting and turning. Someone was obviously fiddling with it.

Logan's brain immediatly flickered into paranoia and he ducked behind the couch, pulling his knees to his chest. When the fiddling stopped, he stood back up, nerves racking, and squeaked out, "Hello...anybody there..?"

When no answer came, he roamed the corner, picking up a baseball bat. He egded closer and closer to the door, when suddenly the lock clicked, and the door knob fell right off. Logan stiffened, and froze when the door busted open.

...

Sirens roared through the streets of the small town nieghborhood in Minnesota. Red and blue lights flash, tears roll of faces and hit the ground with a _splat!_

The nieghbors are out, in robes and slippers, standing on their front porches in the dark, watching as the scene unfolds infront of them in curiosity.

One skateboard clanks and hits the pavement, the rough sound of worn out wheels rolling screeched against the sidewalk. James Diamond lets his helmet straps sway in the chilly night time air as drifts throughout the streets in search of his best friend.

Carlos on his bike, and Kendall jogging along side, all four boys repeatedly cried, "Logaaaannnn, Looogggaaannn!"

Tired and weary, they eventually came to a stop. Kendall shone his flashlight in the area around him. Carlos jiggled on his handlebars infront of him. "Anything?" he asked.

Defeated, Kendall sighed. "Nothing."

Frustrated, the blonde boy kicked a pebble, and sat down on the curb. Carlos got off his bike and sat down with him, James following their actions.

Just an hour ago, the nieghbors had called the police station to report of a noise disturbance. There had been several complaints of screaming, banging, and other disruptions. When the police arrived, they had came to find Logan's front door wide open, and the house a wreck. There was no way of getting in contact with Mr Mitchell, and noone saw sight of Logan.

A tear drop slowly makes its way down Carlos' face, and Kendall sighed then put an arm around his shorter friend. The leader rubbed Carlos' shoulders, clearing his throat and deciding to step up. "It's okay..it's gunna be okay." But Kendall wasnt sure it was going to be okay. He was mostly lying to himself.

As seeing Kendall was clearly defeated, James decided to step up and take his spot as the substitute leader. The seventh grade heartthrob stood up, and put his foot down. "Alright."

Confused, Kendall glanced up and stared straight into James' eyes in confusion. "What?"

James took a moment to compose himself, than stated, "We arent gunna give up, right? Because Logie's our best friend, and we dont wanna lose him!"

Kendall smirked, as seeing what James was getting at. He immediatly bounced up and stood next to James. "Yeah!" The blonde boy chirped. "And we're gunna do everything we can untill we find our Logie! Now who's with me?" Kendall put his hand out in the middle.

Carlos hopped up, fixing his shirt, then put his hand in, too Seconds following, James put his hand in, also, and they all cheered, then took off shouting out Logan's name again.

...

Beaten, and tossed brutally into a bush, Logan lets stray tears fall freely and slide down his cheeks. "W-w-what are y-you gunna do to me?" he stammers.

The older man stares him directly in the eyes, shooting him a look that just said, _shut up, just shut the fuck up right now._

The police were clearly on the look out for him, and the kidnapper sighed, and sat down on the curb with his elbows in his knees. He glanced back over his shoulder at the pathetic twelve year old. "Hey, kid, dont you got any parents?"

A moment of silence passed, untill Logan let a sob escape him. The older man scoffed. "Kid, would you shut up? Im trying to make some money off'a you!"

"H-h-how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well obviously I aint gunna return you back till your parents gimme some doe." He rubbed his fingers together. Typical kidnapping attempt. They take the child, and dont return them back untill the kid's parents pay the kidnapper. But little did he know what kind of father Mr Mitchell really was.

But before any more words could be spoken, three voices piped up from behind them. "Hey! It's Logie!"

"Where?"

"Over there! In the bush!"

The older man immediatly whipped around, coming face to face with three little boys, and then tackled to the ground by a hound of police officers.

As the failing kidnapper was handcuffed and tooken away, the unforgettable foursome was once again a foursome. Tears were streaming down all boys faces, as Kendall, James, and Carlos' mothers came rushing towards them in the dark.

Logan was pulled into a threeway hug, and Carlos whispered, "We thought we were gunna lose you, buddy."

Consumed with grief and wrecked by sobs, Logan could only bury his face in his friends' shirts. Kendall hugged him tight. "Well we have you now, Logie. Nobody is gunna hurt you now. Youre safe with us."

James noticed even through the dark light that Logan's eyes had an extremely panicked and frightened look to them, but that didnt matter at the moment. They were all just glad to have him back. So the four boys stood crying and hugging in the middle of the street, all just happy to have their Logie back.

**So I might even just post this as a oneshot itself for others on the fandom to read because I loved it so much. I loved it so much, TheRescuer2! Thanks! Also, I forgot to mention in my last disclaimer, I dont own the character Jimmy Nixon. CheekyBrunette does, but I use him anyway cuz Cheeky's nice like that :) Love you all! Reviews and plots?**


	14. Failed Test

**Heyo. Sooo..I wanna talk to you about something serious for a second. This has nothing to do with the story, but I wanna share something with you.**

**This morning I lost a friend. His name was Decklan, he was 17. This is the text message he was attempting to send while driving this morning:**

**"Hey r u goi"**

**Dont text while driving. It will risk your life.**

**Chapter 14 *takes place at age 12**

**Many people submitted this plot, its gunna be short, but sweet :)**

Stupid. Worthless. Coward.

The words were now drilled into his head; no removal process of them.

He felt stupid. How could he have let his happen. It was the one thing he was actually good at, being smart. And now its down in the dumps. He's no longer smart. He's stupid. An idiot. Retarted. Dumb. Call it what you want, he feels stupid. He's one of those dumb kids. Those kids that dont get the lesson even after it's been explained like six times. One of those kids that everyone talks about behing his back, calling him dumb. He's one of those _stupid_ kids.

If he's been called it once, he's been called it a million times. He feels worthless. It's been drilled into his head by all his bullies and ostracizing classmates. But his friends have always told him otherwise. Now, he really believes it. He's worthless. If he cant even do this, then whats the point? He's worthless. This was the only thing he had out of all his friends, and now its gone from him. He doesnt even have that now. So he's worthless.

He really feels like a coward. He's worthless and stupid; he's a coward. Its no use being around him now, now that this happened. It was the _only thing he had_ out of all the other guys. He was the smart one. He was the one who excelled in school. The other guys were athletic, or good looking, or strong, be him, he was smart. He was the smart one. But now that that's over, he's worthless. He's just a coward.

Logan Mitchell had failed his socail studies test.

"Logan..." Carlos started, at loss of words.

The twelve year old shook his head. Sitting ontop of the desk in the empty classroom, Logan swings his legs back and forth, already feeling tears prick at his eyes. Kendall scooted closer to him and put and arm around him

Logan buried his face in his hands. "Im sooo stupid.."

"Logan," James kneeled down infront of his smaller friend and sighed, "You are not stupid."

Stubbornly, he still shook his head. "No..I am. This is all Ive got."

Carlos' brows furrowed. "Logan, what do you mean?"

He choked on a sob, "Y-You guys.." He took a moment to compose himself, "You guys are so much better than me with everything else. Kendall's the strong leader..James is the pretty one..Carlos is the goofy one..and Im just nerdy Logan. Guys, school- it's all I got. And without it, Im worthless. Stupid. Coward."

"No, no, no." Kendall shook his head, how could Logan be thinking this? "Logan..you are so much better than that!"

"No Im not."

"Logan..youre really good at helping me whenever I have a problem!" Carlos tried to reason.

James, picking up on what Carlos was doing, piped up. "Yeah! Youre _always_ there when I need a shoulder to cry on, or just need someone to spill my emotions to."

"Youre the fastest one on the hockey team!" Kendall pitched out.

"And really good at coloring."

"And a fast runner."

"And a good writter."

"And you're good with little kids!"

"And good with computers!"

"Okay, okay!" Logan but in, wiping stray tears, "I get it."

There was a moment of silence, untill Logan looked up and smiled. That hurt look in his eyes still there, but this time it faded a bit. "Thanks guys."

Kendall smiled. "Anytime."

**Yeah so Im tired so this is alot more rushed than I wanted it to be but Im gunna like fall asleep. But I hope you still like it. Reviews are love, my darlings!**


	15. Waterless

**You guys are all too nice. Just the reviews you guys leave me, ugh :) I could die. But I wont do that, of course. Cuz then I wont be able to update.**

**Chapter 15 *takes place at age 12**

**This is another really good one, submitted by the awesome BTRlover98**

It started Monday morning in school. The wierd looks, the dirty glances, the disgusted faces. Sure, now Logan was kind of used to walking down the hallway and sometimes recieving snickers from his bullies or hearing his name being talked about in a nasty way as he walks past. But this, was something diffrent.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked himself. But when he walked past the trophey case in the main hallway and captured his reflection, he saw no sign of anything on his face.

He blushed when yet again another two kids walked past him and covered thier noses then ran. "Is something wrong with my hair?" He questioned, yet again, but found no sign of anything ruining his spiky brown hair.

"Something in my braces?" He muttered, flashing himself a smile.

Logan frowned when he found nothing on his braces, then scrunched his face in confusion when even _more_ kids gave him abnormal looks. He looked behind him, to assure noone had stuck anything on his back. Nothing.

He looked at his clothes, to make sure he didnt have anything stuck to his shirt or pants. Nothing.

The raven haired boy looked at his shoes, to see if something was up with them. Nothing.

Growing frustrated, he asked to himself, "Whats going on?"

Logan breathed a sigh in relief as he saw his friends approach. Kendall waved hi, and they bounced over toward him, raising brows when thier peers gave them confused looks. Kendall blew it off and smiled. "Hey Logie, what's up?"

The shorter boy shrugged in return. "Well..I dont know, Everyone's staring at me.."

About to reply, the blonde sniffed then looked around. "You guys smell that?"

James and Carlos sniffed around too, and then nearly gagged in response. James dramatically cuffed a hand over his mouth and bit back a scream. "Ugh! What is that smell?"

Logan sniffed around him, and then lifted up his shirt collar, smelling inside. He, himself, nearly gagged.

James, Carlos, and Kendall watched as all the color drained from his face, with the exception of his cheeks reddening like a tomato. He quickly gulped and rushed off, as kids in the hallway taunted, "Logie is smelly! Logie is smelly!"

The remaining three of the group exchanged glances with eachother, then took charge as fast as thier twelve year old legs could carry them.

Sitting balled up in a corner by the girls' locker room, Logan pulled his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth. His three best friends caught sight of him and immediatly plopped down next to the small boy.

Breathing out of his mouth, Kendall rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Logan..what's going on?"

Logan sighed and took a deep breath. "I..smell.."

"Well we can tell that!" James spat, recieving a nudge in the chest from Carlos.

He shook his head. "No..no..the city, they shut off my water."

Realization dawned upon the three boys, and they all looked up. "Oh.." James stated, almost feeling guilty.

Logan nodded. "It sucks! And we're not getting it back till my dad pays the deadline next week! I havent showered or brushed my teeth or washed my hands in three days! Now I smell, too." Carlos' face fell as Logan hung his head down in shame.

Carlos threw Kendall a glance, and Kendall spoke up. "Well..hey, Logie! You can come shower at my house!"

"Yeah!" James chimed in. "Or you can come to my house!"

"Mine's open, too." Carlos added.

The usual hurt expression was still in his eyes, but a smile still crept it's way across Logan's face. "Thanks guys!"

"Anytime."

**Moment number 15..complete! This story is already half way done! *wipes tears* They grow up so fast..**

**Eh-hem. So guys..question. How the heck do you spell "thier"? Cuz some people spell it "their" and some people spell it "thier" and its DRIVING ME CRAZY. Because I dont know which one to use. So to stop me from exploding, please tell me which one most of you use so I dont go kaboom all over the walls.**

**Next question: Uhm, okay. As you can probably tell, Im quite the fan of Kogan friendship. And I'll tell you why. Im a fan of Kogan and I used to be a big Jagan friendship fan, ((I still am, though)) and I like it because I like how Logan's kinda portrayed as the one that needs to be protected the most, so I like the thought of big leader Kendall being there to protect him, or big muscular James being there to protect him. But what I wanna know it..why do you Cargan friendship lovers like the Cargan friendship? Cuz in Cargan I see Logan being protective over Carlos more and..yeah..I guess it all has to do with me liking Logie angst but still. Tell me what you Carganistas see in Cargan :) Love ya all, thanks!**


	16. Allergy Attack

**Anyone else hear that wierd ass rumour that the world is supposed to end tomorow? Idk like Im not very religous, but from what Ive hear like God or someone is supposed to randomly select like 2 million people to go to heaven and the rest will all burn in hell? Wtf..why dont we think happy thoughts for once, huh?**

**Alright. So now the only story Ive got going on at the moment is this one. Im halfway done with this, and I dont want to start another story till Im done with this one. But go on my profile under "Stories Coming Soon" and tell me which one I should start next. Thanxx :)**

**The following plot was submitted by Cheeky Brunette.**

**Chapter 16 *takes place at age 11**

Eleven year old Carlos Garcia skips marilly through the field of flowers and green trimmed grass with an enormous smile plastered on his face. He stopped his skipping and turned around to face his three best friends, trudging behind. "Guys," he stated bluntly. "You coming or what?"

"Carlosss.." James whined. "Its too hot out here."

The smaller boy slunged over. "Come on!"

"Ugh." Kendall speed walked alittle bit ahead and met up with Carlos. "Where are we even going, anyway?"

Carlos waved at James and Logan, motioning them to hurry. Then he turned his attention back to Kendall. "You'll see!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and the three boys continued to chase after Carlos as he led them towards the far end of the park. They let the warm spring air consume them as they strolled through the shady areas. The fresh warmth was a nice change from the usual chilly weather they recieved all throughout winter and fall, but they were slowly adjusting to the change and so far werent used to it.

James wiped his forehead and sat down infront of a tree. Kendall and Logan joined, then they all turned their attention towards Carlos.

"What?" Carlos shrugged.

James nearly ripped his hair out of his head. "Why are we here? !" He exclaimed.

"Oh! Yeah..." Carlos blushed in realization and James had to bite his lip to prevent from facepalming.

But he cleared his throat and went on. "I found..." he walked over a few feet, yanking something out of the ground. "This!"

Kendall's brows shot up. "A dandelion?"

The Latino nearly gagged. "Not just any dandelion! This one has a little black and yellow like center!"

The three boys exchanged glances with eachother, and then Logan shurgged, standing up to observe the flower. His eyes widened at the site. "Uh..Carlos..that's not part of it..that's a bee!"

"A bee?" James questioned. "Well dont play with it, or it'll sting ya!"

"No no no, James! You dont understand, I am _extremely_ allergic to bees!" Logan exclaimed.

Hearing this, Kendall had the urge to get rid of the flower immediatly, untill he noticed something. "Logan! Watch out!"

Too late.

Logan turned around, gaping at the sight infront of him, and then the bee flew right down his throat. His pupils grew, and he grabbed his throat, choking ang gagging for air.

The boys rushed towards him, screaming his name. Logan fell to the ground, muttering out last words before darkness crept over. "Having..an allergy..attack...dial..nine..one..one.."

...

Logan awoke to a white room, confused and in a daze, with his best friends around him. Not like this hadn't happened before; the small boy could recall about twenty times before when he had awaken in a hospital bed with his friends around him. With these boys, there's no say in what happens, but its almost guaranteed they end up in the hospital.

He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes, and sat up. "What happened this time?"

Carlos had to bite back a giggle. Just the way he had said "this time" like they had been in this situation many times before..oh wait, they have.

James leaned forward. "You had an allergy attack. How come you never told us you were allergic to bees?"

The small genuis shrugged. "Guess it just never came up in conversation."

Kendall gave a signature brow raise, then unfolded his arms and stood up. He walked towards Logan's bed and started moving his bangs out of his face. "Im sorry guys." Logan blushed alittle.

Kendall nearly had to resist smacking his friend upside the head for what seemed like the millionth time. "Dont appologize!"

James and Carlos crowded around him. Logan just smirked. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime." They responded in unison.

**This one may seem alittle repetitive..just cuz theres been alot of hospital scenes..uhm..oh and I dont really know if you pass out from an allergy attack but lets just go with it, kay?**

**Reviews and thoughts on the world supposevly "ending" tomorow?**


	17. Christmas

**Well I havent updated in a while. But dont blame me. Blame final exams, soccer, track, yearbook committe, peer to peer and my idiot friends.**

**Chapter 17*takes place at age 11**

**The following plot was submitted by almost everyone.**

Its the most wonderful time of the year, isnt it?

The time when snow falls rapidly from the sky, covering the trees outside your bedroom window, creating a beautiful scene to glance at.

The time when families sit around the fireplace sharing stories.

The time when songs are sung and musicals are put on at schools.

The time when snowmen are built, the hockey rinks are filled, and closets are filled with hats and winter jackets.

The time when children awake at the crack of dawn to find what miracles await for them under the tree.

...The time when your father is on a buisness trip halfway across the country. Yeah.

Young Logan Mitchell sits on his front steps in the cold, scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and hat placed firmly on his head. He fiddles with his scarf, then buttons up his flammel winter jacket when the winds begin to pick up. The young genuis admires the white gust wailing the air infront of him, and sighs. Worst Christmas ever.

Carlos and Kendall were both at family's houses for the holidays. Meanwhile, Logan could see James and his cousins playing inside his house. Logan sighed even deeper, this time tears rising in his eyes and filling to the rim. Before Logan knew it, he was sobbing silently into his jacket.

"Logan?"

He quickly shot his head up, sniffling and wiping tears. Trying to compose himself, Logan met eyes with James.

"James?"

"Yeah..Logie.." James took a seat down next to his shorter friend, zipping up his jacket. "What are you doing out here?"

The raven haired boy sniffled. "Nothing..it..it's nothing."

James put his arm around Logan. "Come on.. tell me. It's Christmas, and you're sitting out here in the cold, crying!"

In response, Logan buried his head in James' shoulder. "I dont have anyone to spend Christmas with." He admitted sheepishly.

James gave him an apathetic look that couldve just killed him right there. Logan had that scared, lost look to his eyes again. The one that was always there, but this time it was more noticable. "Where's your dad?"

He shook his head. "Work."

The pretty boy sighed, but as soon as he saw two of his cousins come rushing out of his house, a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey!" James suggested. "Why dont you come play with my family and I?"

Logan's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"You sure I wont be like a burden or anything?"

"No! Not at all! Come on, you'll love my cousins."

Logan smiled, that look in his eyes dimming down. "Okay. Thanks James."

"Hey, what are friends for?" James smiled back, putting an arm around Logan, and the two walked off into James' house, the sweet smell of Christmas already in the air.

It really was the most wonderful of the year.

**Short and sweet. Review please?**


	18. Puppy

**See, the problem with dieting is food.**

**Chapter 18 *takes place at age 10**

**The following plot was submitted by Logan Henderson Is Mine.**

Tears were falling from the sky, dripplet at a time, pouring down harder as the minute goes on.

A young, raven haired boy sits on his back porch steps, tears streaming silently down his face. His navy blue sweatshirt is popped open, with the hood on his head. The ten year old is soaked to the skin, but he doesnt care.

The back glass frame door squeaks everytime Logan rocks back and forth against it, and Logan just sighs. The leash that was once attached to the tree in his yard is now sitting on the porch steps. The young genuis taps his foot and throws his head back in frustration.

The sound of the white fence squeaking open scares him enough to make him jump and frantically wipe tears from his eyes. Three fifth graders silently enter his backyard, wrapping their arms around their bodies in attempts to warm themselves, and poping open umbrellas.

At first, Logan is just silent, staring at the ground. Kendall, James, and Carlos all shrugged at eachother then hopped up the porch steps.

Kendall puts a hand on his shoulder in confusion. "Logan..buddy...what are you doing out here in the rain?"

No response.

Carlos lightly nudges him with his foot. "How come you werent in school today?"

The boys sat in silence for a few minutes, each boy lost in his own thoughts, mostly trying to figure out what's up with Logan.

Suddenly, Logan chockes on a sob and all three boys snap their heads up and look at him. Logan buries his head in the crook of Kendall's neck. Confused, Kendall just pulls him closer and rubs his back soothingly.

"Logie.." James begins. "You wanna tell us what's wrong?"

"S-S-Spot!" He chokes out.

"Your puppy?" Carlos raises a brow.

Logan nods, his shoulders shaking now. "He-he-he's dead!" Logan continues to sob, and Kendall pulls him back. Then James and Carlos reach in to hug him.

"Now I dont have anybody left that loves me." The sad boy mumbled

Kendall immediatly pulls away. "What?"

Logan continues to cry, burying his face in his hands. James exchanges a glance with Kendall. "Logan..don't say that.."

"My dad doesnt even care about me! Spot was the only family I had left! And now he's gone!" Logan exclaims.

"Logan...you have us!" Carlos reasoned.

"Yeah!" Kendall pitched in. "You have _us_. And you always will have us."

Logan looked up, a twinkle in his eyes. He may not have his puppy, but he still has his friends.

And he always will have them.

**Review?**


	19. Sick

**So I originally intended on having this finished by the 4th of July, but I dont think thats going to happen. Fail. So yeah..these next two chapters are going to be pretty short, but I plan on getting them both up today. Okay? Okay.**

**Chapter 19*takes place at age 10**

**Alot of people submitted this plot. Lol. xD**

He rests his head in the pile of scratchy pillows on the arm of the couch. Before throwing a blanket over him, he sticks the thermometer in his mouth and sighs heavily. His head spinning, the low volume TV dreads behind him, and his stomach churns.

He takes the thermometer out of his mouth, and rolls his eyes at the numbers that read 102. Angrily, he throws it behind him and rolls over on the couch.

His stomach kept churning and his head was pounding. His vision was hazy and his mind was in a daze. Heavy eyelids slowly crept over him, eventually bringing him into a rest, untill suddenly..

He yanked the covers off him and bolted for the bathroom, vomit arising, fast.

Logan Mitchell was sick.

...

"It's not like Logan to just miss school!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Dont worry, Im sure he's fine." Kendall assured the shorter boy.

"Yeah, he's probably just not feeling well." James offered.

Folding his arms, and slumping further into his seat, Carlos groaned. "Fine. But as soon as that bell rings, Im out of here to go check on Logan. Because Im still worried about him!"

Kendall and James shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The school day went by slower than a turtle trying to cross a road, and when it finally ended, Carlos quickly scrambled for his stuff and bolted out the doors of the fifth grade classroom.

The Latino ran as fast as his little feet could carry him, and by the time he reached Logan's front steps, he was out of breath. Not even bothering to knock, Carlos just yanked open the door and stumbled into his naive friend's house.

Carlos walked in on Logan emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Ooohh..." Carlos moaned, and Logan whipped around meeting eyes with him.

Carlos immediatly ran over to help Logan sit back on the couch, and pulled the covers over his friend. He then rushed into the kitchen, fetched him a glass of water, and sat down infront of him.

"Aw, Logie..how come you didnt tell us you were sick?"

Logan just shrugged, and Carlos shook his head. It was always so like him to be suffering in silence like that.

"Did you take your temperature?" Carlos questioned. This was all so wierd for him, though. Usually Logan was the one taking care of the guys if they were sick, but now its the other way around. Carlos just wasn't used to it. But he would do anything for his best friend.

"Yeah..it was 102 this morning, but I think its down to like 101 or 100 by now.." He replied, and Carlos sighed in relief.

"Well, dont worry, I can stay here all night to keep you company if you want me too." Carlos offered, and Logan's face lit up, but quickly fell into a frown.

The frown didnt go unnoticed by Carlos, and he tilted his head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Logan just let out a sigh, his eyes looking painfully lost. "I just..its nothing."

"No, tell me."

"Okay, fine. I just wish my father was here to take care of me more often..you know, like at times like this? I mean I know he's busy with work and everything, but he doesnt need to drown himself in it and not have anytime for me."

A single tear made its way down Logan's face, and he quickly wiped it off, pulling himself together. Carlos' heart sank. He had always been aware of Logan's neglectful father, but never knew it bothered him this much. Mainly because Logan was always masking his pain, but still. It hurt Carlos alot to see his friend this upset.

He reached out, and grabbed Logan's hand. "Buddy, listen. You're my best friend in the whole world and even if your father isnt here, I'll always be here for you. And Im sure James and Kendall will, too."

That lost look still in his eyes, but this time alittle less visible, Logan smiled. "Thanks, Carlos."

**Well there you go, Cargan fans. You're welcome.**

**So I plan to get another chapter up today, I hope. But its gunna be really short. Okay? Review please!**


	20. Friendship Telepathy

**So the other day when I told you all that I'd put up another chapter; FF decided to be gayy and not let me login for like three days straight.**

**This one's gunna be really short, its mostly just a drabble.**

**Chapter 20 *takes place at age 10**

_When you're friends are this close, you almost have like a friendship telepathy thing going on._

It's been happening for a while now; and he's getting sick of it. Nightmares; the heart-stopping, head punding, breath-taking wreck of the night that keep you up and your mind spinning wild.

They're like demons, demons that take over your brain and fill your mind with possesive thoughts of getting hurt, lost, ect.

And they are driving Logan crazy.

Even at age 10, the young boy is prone to horrible insomnia and terrible nightmares. The poor kid sits up atleast four times a week pulling his hair out at 3 in the morning.

But lucky for him, when your friends are this close to you, its almost like they have a telepathy. A friendship telepathy. So James sat up at three in the morning just knowing something was bothering Logan. He just had this wierd feeling..sensing he should call Logan.

He got out of bed and dialed the eleven digits.

"James?"

"Yeah, hey buddy, whats up?"

"Well, uh..its three in the morning." Logan glanced down at the dark carpet, awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah! Well, I dont know, I just had this wierd feeling..like something was bothering you. Are you sleeping well? Or is your insomnia keeping you up again?"

Logan blinked, dumbfounded. "Well, uh..no, but Im having nightmares again."

"Oh, well, why dont you tell me about them?"

Logan smiled, knowing his friends would do anything for him, even at three in the morning. He sat down at his dining room table in the dark and smiled, "Sure."

**Review?**


	21. Woods

**Guys! I just MISSED Big Time Break up! Le gasp!**

**Lol so yeah. Please dont tell me anything that happens, I will find out eventually. Im pretty sure its gunna be on again, tommorow..so yeah. I'll see it then.**

**Anyway guys. So theres this chapter, the next one, and then it goes back to when they are 16 at the Palm Woods. Okay? Okay.**

**The following plot was submitted by TheRescuer2**

**Chapter21 *takes place at age 9**

"Aww, is little Logie _scared_?"

Tears welling in his eyes, Logan clenched his fists and shook his head at his tormentors. "No!"

The three bullies stepped closer, causing their victim to jump back alittle bit. That only provoked laughter from them. "Ha!" A red haired kid, Ernie, leaned in and laughed. "Logan's a scardy cat!"

His cronies agreed with him, and began chanting, "Logan's a scardy cat, Logan's a scardy cat!"

The smart boy stamped his foot on the ground, and announced, "I am NOT a scardy cat!"

It was silent for a moment, then one of them leaned in on Logan and whispered. "Then why dont you go get the ball?"

Logan bit his lip. He glanced behind him, staring straight into the dark nest of trees and bushes. He masked his fear, put on a brave face, and looked all three kids in the eyes. "Fine. Watch me."

Without looking back to catch their reactions, Logan slowly inched for the woods. _Just get the baseball for them, and run back as quick as you can_. He told himself. _Its not even that scary, the woods are just trees and bushes, really._

He wiped sweat off his forehead, and fiddled with the zipper to his jacket. Before entering the woods, he took a deep breath. "Its just trees and bushes." Logan assured himself. "Thats all there is to it."

Confident, the naive boy entered. "Its just trees and bushes, its just trees and bushes..nothing else.." He repeated to himself.

Logan walked further in, still telling himself it was just trees and bushes, untill the bullies from the outside were out of sight. "Its just trees and bushes..its just trees and bushes..its just trees and..oh!"

His eye caught the ball, and suddenly heard a rustling sound. Nerves racking, sweat pacing, hands shaking, Logan grew paranoid. "Its just trees and bushes! Its just trees and bushes! Just trees and bushes!" The nine year old began to sound alittle indenial now.

Then the rustling sound grew louder, and closer, and Logan ofically lost it. "Its just trees and bushes! Its just trees and bushes! Its just trees and- Ahhhh!"

The raven haired boy zoomed off as fast as his little legs could carry him, running all the back out, forgetting th ball. But he didnt care about the ball, he couldnt even see, his vision was blurring, his hands were shaking, he _just wanted to get out_.

"Ooof!"

Too bad. Something had caught hold of his foot, and now Logan lay flat on the ground, crying silently in pain.

...

"Logannn!"

"Logan!"

"Logieee!"

"Where are you, buddy?"

Kendall groaned, and kicked a rock. "Darnit! Its all stupid Eddie and his crew's fault! They were after Logan today! They probably did something to him and now we cant find him!" The young blonde threw his head back in frustration, then sat down on the grass.

"Kendall," James sat down next to him. "Its gunna be alright. We'll find him!"

"No we wont!"

"Yeah we will," Carlos sat down on the other side of Kendall, and glanced at his watch that read 5:30. "Now come on. We cant give up now."

"Yeah!" James caught on to what Carlos was getting at. "Come on! Are we really being true friends if we just throw in the towel now?"

Kendall smiled at his friends' encouragment, and stood up. "Alright, lets find Logie!"

"Yeah!" All three boys high fived, but suddenly heard something behind them.

"Wait shush!" Kendall snapped, then turned around and faced the woods behind him. "Did you guys here that?"

All three boys walked closer towards the woods, swearing they could hear someone moaning in there.

"Logan!" Carlos suddenly yelped.

Logan tear stained face lit up at the sight of his friends, and he quickly tried to sit up. "Guys!" he exclaimed, then winced in pain. Kendall was immediatly at his side, and put his hand over Logan's hand. He nearly gagged at the sight of his friend's twisted ankle and then rubbed his back in soothing circles. "James, Carlos, go get help! I'll stay here with Logan!"

Kendall let Logan silently cry into his lap. "It hurts so much, Kendall!"

"Shh, its going to be okay. You'll be fine, Logie. As long as you're with us, you'll be fine."

He composed himself, then sniffed. "Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Thank you."

Kendall just sighed, noticing that oh-to-familiar destroyed look in Logan's eyes and shaking his head. "Anytime, buddy. Anytime."

**Muwaha. I love torturing my little Logie bear.**

**Guys! I am IN LOVE. With a guy named Ray William Johnson, on Youtube. Go look him up, and watch all his "equals three" videos. Like now. kthanks.**

**So yeah..thats about it. I have room on my outline for two more ideas, if you guys have any, just pitch it to me. Aaaaaaaannddd..yeah. Thats pretty much it. Reviews are love, my darlings.**


	22. Nickname

**I am currently labtop-less. Yeah. Succcckkkksss.**

**So Im using my home computer to type this and my home computer is retarted. Its an ancient dinosaur, its slow as hell and half the letters on the keyboard dont work unless you like pound on them. So yeah.**

**But on a brighter note, I have some news for you Kenlos fans., So you know that show on Nickelodeon called like Super Ninjas or whatever? I found out that one of the actors on the show; their name in Carlos Knight. Muwaha. Just thought you Kenlos fans would get a kick out of that.**

**Anyway, excuse how easily amused I am by the slightest things^ . This was a really really good plot submitted by TheGirlInThePinkShirt.**

**Chapter 22 *takes place at age 9**

"Hey, Logie! Pass me that, soda can, would ya?"

Logan immediatly whipped right around and faced Carlos. At first he was speechless, in shock, and it was almost like he couldnt move or say anything at the moment. Momentarily paralyzed.

"Logie!" Carlos snapped his fingers.

"Huh?"

Kendall glanced up from behind the couch where him and James sat in James' basement, playing Go Fish. "You okay, Logan?"

"Uh..yeah. Perfectly fine." Logan swallowed hard, then reached over to hand Carlos his soda can.

At first he thought it was better if he just didnt ask, but then decided he needed to ask. "Im sorry..Carlos?"

"Yeah, Logie?"

Logan winced, then pulled himself together. "Did you just call me Logie?"

"Yeah, why?"

The raven haired boy blinked, then knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "Well..why?"

"Oh," James stood up from behind the couch. "The other day when you werent with us, we came up with that nickname for you. Cute, right?"

Logan's expression was blank. Kendall sighed. "I dont think he likes it."

"No, no!" The smart boy argued. "Its just...thats what my mother used to call me. Before she, well, you know.."

Logan looked down, almost ashamed. Kendall sat down next to him and put an arm around him, pulling close into a hug. "We understand. If you dont want us to call you that, then.."

"No!" He interrupeted. "Its fine..I-I love it." Logan smiled, his friends always knew just the right things to say.

**I CANT TYPE ON THIS DINOSAUR.**

**Dont worry, I'll find a way to fix this, so that the rest of the chapters dont come out this bad. But yeah. Honestly ((no offense to anyone, you know I love you all)) this is one of my favorite plots submitted to me. But all the other plots were really great, too. *facepalm***

**So next chapter goes back to age 16 at the Palm Woods. Hopefully I can get that chapter up soon.**

**Anyway. Yeah. Uhm..review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**'Ello govna's! :)**

**That was my British greeting. You like it? Of course you do.**

**The following plot was submitted by TheRescuer2 and Countrychick67.**

**Chapter 23 *takes place at age 16**

Kendall Knight had a look of determination on his face. He was up to something, and there was no backing out. And it scared Logan to know that he had to help.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

Kendall backed out for a second, holding back the ladder. "You.." He bit his tounge and set the ladder back. "..Are going to hold the ladder for me while I climb up here."

Logan nodded, concern in his eyes. "Yeah...why?"

"Cause!" Kendall hopped on the first step of the ladder, holding flowers in his mouth. "Its mine and Jo's six months, two weeks, and four days anniversary!"

Logan's brows furrowed. "Who celebrates their six months, two weeks, and four day anniversary?"

Kendall frowned. "Oh, just hand me that box of chocolates, would you?"

Logan sighed and handed Mr. Bossy the box of chocolates, then held onto the ladder as he watched the blonde climb up. He noticed one of the pegs was wobbly, and quickly warned his best friend. "Kendall, watch out for that loose peg on the top."

"Logan, would you stop being so paranoid?"

"Im just warning you." The smart boy defended himself.

He watched in fear as Kendall stood on the wobbly peg at the top, knocking on Jo's window. Bored, Logan huffed when he saw the two kiss and hug, knowing he would have to hold on to the ladder for a lot longer than he intended to.

Squinting at the bright California sun, Logan grew nervous as he looked up and saw the peg getting looser and looser. "Kendall! The peg is going to brake! Step down one!"

Up at the top, Kendall shook his head at Jo and looked down at his overprotective friend. "Logan!" He snapped. "You're so annoying!"

Then Kendall took his shoe off, and chucked it at Logan's head. He didnt mean for it to be hard, but when Logan fell backwards after the shoe hit him smack in the eye, Kendall immediatly regret his actions. He watched in horror as his best friend stumbled back into the pool, hitting his head on the bottom.

Kendall flew down the ladder and dived into the pool so fast he didnt even see when James and Carlos came rushing towards him, too.

Logan was soon sitting up, blood dripping from his head. Kendall bit his lip as he watched James and Carlos quickly rap a towel around Logan's blood soaked forehead and call an ambulance.

Logan looked weary, sick, and hurt. Kendall cussed at himself. "Logan! Im so sorry! I didnt mean to hurt you! Gosh, I was just being selfish, and I lost my temper, and ugh..Logie..please dont hate me forever!"

Kendall could have sworn he saw a smile creep across his smart friend's face. "Kendall..its okay. I couldnt hate you forever."

Kendall smiled back. "Im so sorry."

The two collided into a tight hug, and then a doctor came to lift Logan up. Kendall frowned, but as Logan was put into the back of the ambulance, that lost look in his eyes became alittle less noticable. Kendall smiled.

**So, TheRescuer2 and Countrychick67 both wanted to see Kendall hurt Logan. So yeah. Hope this was good enough for you guys :) Oh and btw, you should all go check out TheRescuer2's awesome new story. Or else I might just have Kendall chuck his shoe at you guys, too. Review!**


	24. Wild Party Gone Wrong

**Party rock is in in the houseee tonight! Everybody just have a good time! -That song is my latest obsession. Im pretty sure I sing it in my sleep.**

**Chapter 24 *takes place at age 16**

**The following plot was submitted by TheRescuer2**

"Try _this_."

"What is it?"

A few muffled giggles escaped the teenagers infront of him. "Its..fruit punch.."

"But whats in it?"

"Oh, nothing.."

After one sip, he's altered into a world apart from reality, and soon enough he's chugged the whole glass down. Obviously it was fruit punch, but there was something in it..something.. hallucinogetic. And before he knows it, he's standing on top of the roof of the Palm Woods, feeling absolutely invinsible.

He hits the ground hard with a thud, and ambulances are already heard in the distance before he even hit the pavement.

*Two hours earlier*

Logan throws his head back with a deep sigh. _This sucks,_ he thought. Once again, his friends had thrown a wild party and he was the only one concerned about the concequences.

The raven haired boy sits on the floor, back up against the swirly slide, watching in disgrace as three more teens enter through the door. He shakes his head as he notices one of them is obviously high out of his mind, and nearly screams when the two girls standing next to him pull tiny bags of rophyol drugs out of their pockets and flaunt them around.

"Thats it!" Logan mutters, then lifts himself off the floor, making his way towards James. He impaitently taps the taller boy's shoulder, and meets eye to eye with him.

"Hey Logie! Whats happening?"

Logan raises a brow, folding his arms and tapping his foot as he tries to make out the rest of James' drunken slurs. "Somebody bought roofies!" He exclaimed.

The brunette's eyes dialate, then he puts a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Seriously? Sweet! Tell 'em to put it in the fruit punch!"

Logan rolls his eyes, and glances over the crowd to see if he can find Kendall or Carlos. As if on cue, Logan feels a tap on his shoulder and whips around to meet his favorite blonde friend, along with a buzzed Latino.

"Logan! Buddy!" Carlos reached out and hugs him.

Unsure of how to react, Logan just pats Carlos' head and nods. "Yeah...uhm, Kendall?"

"Sup?"

Kendall sounded pretty stable at the moment, so Logan went on. "This party's getting alittle wild. And kids are bringing drugs..James already seems drunk..and well.." He pointed to the slagging Carlos at his side.

"Oh, chillax dude! Everything's cool!" Kendall retorted.

With that, Kendall grabbed Carlos' hand and the two were off in the blink of an eye. Logan groaned, and walked back towards his previous spot by the slide. After one more tap on the shoulder, he was ready to rip his hair out of his head, but he calmly turned around to face two girls and one boy.

"Try _this_."

...

Now, Kendall, James, and Carlos sit at the edge of Logan's hospital bed, dry tears still visible on their faces as Logan's eyes flutter open.

"We're so sorry Logan." James was the first to speak up.

"Yeah..we feel insanely guilty! If only we had paid more attention to what you were trying to tell us, then you wouldnt be the one sitting in this hospital right now and-"

Kendall put a hand on Carlos' shoulder and stopped him from rambling. "Logan, what we mean to say is that you were right. We should've listened to you when you were trying to explain how bad the party was getting. But now because of us, you're the one sitting in this hospital, injured. We're so sorry, Logie..so, so sorry."

Logan smiled. "Guys, its alright. As long as we're all here and fine now..I forgive you. But dont ever pull anything like this again or next time I wont forgive you."

Kendall shook his head and smirked. Typical Logan, always forgiving right away, and seeing the good in people. Just the way they all loved him.

**Hmm..a new way to end the chapter?**

**Lol I think it was kinda corny but Countrychick67 wanted me to end it like this so go yell at her. And feel free throw apples at her while you're at it.**

**Anyway. Guys I got a summer job working at this camp, right? And theres these little two kids, brother and sister, and they are both blonde with big eyebrows. The girl's name is Kendall, and the boy's name is Joe. React to that however you chose.**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you Worldwideeee! Worldwideee!**


	25. Car Accident

**So. For any of you's following me on twitter, I have changed my name and plan to delete all my tweets and start one of those "Funny Tweets" things. I already have a whole list of funny things to tweet as soon as I delete all my old tweets ((cuz apparently you cant delete them all at once, you have to delete each tweet at a time. Kill me now..)) and you should all follow me, kay? I will soon put the link is on my profile page, I'll start tweeting soon.**

**^Shameless advertising, lol.**

**Anyway, uhm..yeah. *awkwarrrddd***

**Chapter 25*the following plot was submitted by the awesome TheRescuer2 :)**

It was finally here; the day had finally, _finally_ come. He had earned it, worked hard for it, and recieved it. And it was the proudest moment of his entire sixteen years.

Logan Mitchell finally recieved his drivers' liscence.

Now he was going to be careful with it; he wasnt going to abuse his priveledge. He was going to be a safe, smart driver. Or so he thought.

"Loooggannnn!"

The smart boy glanced up from his book and stared at the whining Latino leaning over the arm of the couch.

"Dont lean on the couch that way, you could get hurt." He retorted.

Carlos snorted. "Logan! Can you please please pleaseee take me for a drive! Come on, you've got your liscence! Now dont you actually want to go out and have some fun with it?"

Logan sighed, and closed his book, placing it on the coffee table infront of him. "Carlos, I already told you. This liscence is a priveledge." He stood up and pulled the piece of plastic from his back pocket. "Not a toy."

Carlos followed his friend into the kitchen and begged once again. "Logan! Come on! Just _one_ ride! Pleaaasseee!"

Logan sighed, finally giving in. He couldnt resist the look in those puppy dog eyes. He grabbed his keys, twirling them in his fingers. "Lets go."

...

Hitting a pot hole, Logan and Carlos bounced in their seats of the Big Time Rush Mobile and laughed. Sipping his smoothie, Carlos pointed infront of them towards a yellow light, and Logan ran right through it, tires screeching as he did so.

Logan laughed. "Man, I never would've thought this would be so fun! You were right, Carlos! This _is_ awesome!"

His friend chuckled. "Told you so! See, you need to loosen up a bit." He shook Logan's shoulder. "Sometimes you worry about the consequences wayyy too often and forget to have fun. So just- AHHHH!"

Hitting another truck, the car swerved to the side and spun out of control. All Carlos could make out was that blood had splattered and hit the windshield and a branch had fallen and landed ontop of the car. Then everything went black for a moment.

When Carlos arose, he shoved branches and sticks and dirt off of him and hopped out of the car, which had been now plowed into a tree on the side of the road. Suddenly everything came rushing back to him. The truck, the smoothie, the car ride, the laughter, Logan..

_Logan._

"Logan!" He cried out, completely oblivious to the numerous medics surrounding him that were trying to keep him calm.

"Logan!" He shoved his way past sticks and rocks and other rubish, finally making his way towards his best friend. "Logie..buddy.."

Logan's head was bleeding, face all scratched and cut up. His eyes fluttered open, and suddenly he was lifted up and onto a gernie. "Wait!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Logan.." He leaned over the gernie, staring at his destroyed best friend. "Logan, Im so so sorry! This whole thing is all my fault! If I had never begged you to take me for a ride then this whole thing never wouldve happened and-"

"Carlos." Logan's horse voice croaked out. "Its okay, I forgive you."

Carlos sighed heavily, then let out a smile. That destroyed look was still there in Logan's eyes, but this time alittle less noticable.

"Just promise me one thing, Carlos."

"Yeah?"

"When you get your liscense, you're taking me for a drive just as fun as this one."

Carlos smiled. "You got it, bud."

**Oh do I love torturing Logie. Well my new boyfriend found out I write on this site and begged me to give him the URL so he could read my stuff. So here you go, Eddie. Hope you liked the depressing story about two boys getting into a car accident. I gotta go babysit now. Review?**


	26. A Night in the Slammer

**Happy Augaust!**

**So I planned to have this story finished by July fouth. Which..failed. Big time. Lol and I planned to have my new story "Waiting on The World to Change" up by July 7th, and then have that story finished before school started again in September.**

**So obviously Im alittle behind. But I feel like Ive been drifting away from FF, and lately I dont even want to write anymore..ugh, im sorry. I will finish this story, but idk yet about even starting a new story. I have the first chapter of that story written and saved in my documents but idk if I want to post it..I'll see.**

**But for now, I'll shut up. Lets get on with this story.. :)**

**Chapter 26*takes place at age 16**

**The following plot was submitted by TheRescuer2 and JibJib in a Can.**

Sweat trickling down his forehead, Logan rattles the bars in the cage like area he was confined in. _This couldnt be happening! No, no, no! This isnt happening!_

Logan Mitchell was a straight A student. Logan Mitchell was a charm to all adults. Logan Mitchell was a goody-two-shoes.

Logan Mitchell was in jail.

Logan wanted to scream. It wasnt supposed to be happening like this; it wasnt even his fault. He was just at the local convienent store to pick up some Fruit Smackers for Carlos. Then about five or six men barged in and took over the store putting everyone in a hostage situation. Then when the police arrived, they took Logan and locked him up, despite his best efforts to convince the police that he was just a victim, to no avail. Now here he stands, hands pressed to face and lets out a deep breath as he slowly and pathetically falls to the cold floor.

"Hey."

At the sound of an unfamiliar scruffy voice from across, Logan peaks open one eye and glances at the man in the corner. Nervously, Logan rubs the back of his neck and takes a good look at the opposing guy. Big, muscles, tattoos, Logan gulped.

"Uhm..hi." Logan managed to spit out.

The man stood up, putting his hand out for a shake. The raven haired boy eyed him suspicously, but eventually stood up and shook back. "Im Raymond."

He nodded in return. "Logan."

Suddenly, Logan felt a pinch in his palm, and then his rist twisted back slightly, and he jumped. "Gah!" The smart boy yelped as soon as he was yanked upwards by his shirt collar and slammed ever so vicously into the brick wall behind him.

His head spinning, Logan saw stars. Then he was suddenly aware of Raymond shouting. "You're in MY cell! And I dont like it when someone is in MY jail cell!"

With that, Logan recieved one more slam to the brick wall, then was dropped. He swung his head, and cussed under his breath. This was just like the bullies he dealt with back in Minnesota. The fact that he's in jail and his opponent is about 200 pounds heavier than him doesnt make it any better, either.

Kicks were swung at his rib cage and the naive boy let out a whimper. Usually when this happened back home, Kendall, James or Carlos would've already come to the rescue and fought the guy off themselves for Logan. He really wished they were here now.

It seems as if Logan had become so absorbed in convincing himself that Kendall James or Carlos were going to come save him from his beating, Logan almost swore he heard their voices. But as soon as he felt the swings stop and he opened his eyes, Logan sighed in relief. Kendall, James, and Carlos were here.

"Logan!" The three boys exclaimed in delight.

Logan was freed, and immediatly crushed by his best friends in a three way hug. He let out a yelp in pain, and the boys let go. "Sorry..Man, you look horrible." James stated bluntly.

"Yeah, sorry about that, boys." The police officer rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We must've mistook him for one of the criminals.." He chuckled, but Logan threw him a glare.

Logan backed up and sighed. "Im sorry."

Kendall nearly had the urge to slap Logan, but didnt. "Why are _you _appologizing?"

James and Carlos shook their heads and lead the way back home, taking one more glance at Logan and those lost eyes. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime."

**You all need to go look at this video on Youtube called "Yelling at Cats" like...I swear, its sick. Lmao. But I dont recommend it if you're easily offended by uhm..a crazy guy spuing curses off at cats.**

**Anyway. Review? Or else I'll get a pack of zombie eating ninjas from Narnia to come eat your brains! :)**


	27. Glasses and Braces

**Is it just me or did anyone else cry during that 2004 Spongebob movie when Sponegebob and Patrick are sitting on the desk under the lamp about to die?**

**I was told in a review the other day that I am kind of "famous" in the BTR fandom. Made my freakin day.**

**I plan on getting two very short chapters up tonight. Or maybe just one tonight and one tommorow morning. Idk yet. But they both kinda have to deal with the same issue and are kinda similar so I manage well just get them both up within the same 24 hours. Just cuz I literally have like no more plots left cuz I lost my outline ((lmao fail..)) and yeah but I remember these two similar plots being submitted to me at one point or another so..**

**Chapter 27 * takes place at age 16**

**The following plot was submitted by Nerds and Roses.**

The pale boy stares at his reflection in the mirror, not the least bit satisfied with what stared back at him. He breaths slowly in and out, his breath fogging up the mirror. He tried to smile, but his smile was defeated. Not only was it crooked and uneven, yet was it fullfilled by braces. Now his chocolatey brown eyes were defeated as well; with his new glasses.

Within the last two weeks, Logan has recieved glasses and braces. It was like a whole new look for him; kind of like a makeover. Except Logan didnt turn out too satisfied with his new appearance.

And as if his smile wasnt already crooked, and messed up, the braces were now added to it, too. And as if his eyes didnt already have that scared, just-mess-with-me-because-Im-weak-and-lost-expression to them, now the glasses were added to them, too.

Logan stood in the full body length mirror, anger and self pity growing deeper and deeper inside of him as the minutes went on. Soon enough he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

Great, now he was crying about all this, too.

His breat hitched when he felt the sense of another being behind him and then saw another face in the mirror.

"Man, are you crying?"

Logan jumped back, knocking into the mirror hung by two small frames on the closet door behind him. "James!" He exclaimed, wiping his eyes, "What are you doing in mine and Kendall's room?"

The prett boy's brows furrowed. "Kendall told me I could borrow his sunglasses...uhm, are you okay?"

Logan nodded his head frantically. "Yeah...totally. Awesome. Doing just fine! You should get going now.."

But James didnt give in. He put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, lowering him down and making him sit on the bed next to him. "Spill it. Now."

Logan sighed, giving in. Which even shocked James at how quickly he had given in. Usually Logan was such a suffer in silence type that you couldnt get the kid to spill anything that fast.

"I just...this is gunna sound stupid..but.."

James shook his head. "Come on, nothing's stupid enough to make you almost cry..what's going on?"

His cheeks reddening, Logan ducked his head. "Its just...I really hate my new look, you know? With the glasses..and braces..like I wasnt already stamped "nerd" as it was, now I look like one too, and-"

"Hey, hey, hey." James cut him off. "Logan...dont think like that. I think you look fine just the way you are."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But..its just the glasses..and they-"

"Logan, you're fine."

"But the braces, they're so-"

"Logan, you're fine."

"But it wasnt like I already-"

"Logan!" James chuckled. "You look _fine._"

Logan smiled at that. Especailly coming from James, who was an expert with fashion and always looked great, that really meant alot to the smaller boy. Even behind his square framed glasses, that lost look still appeared in his eyes. But this time, alittle less noticable.

"Thanks James."

"No problem."

**Lol. Short, yeah, but I'll have another chapter up probably by tommorow. Reviews are love, my darlings! :)**


	28. Self Esteem

**Never mind I want to get this up tonight.**

**Its gunna be really short though and I dont remember who submitted this plot it was probably a bunch of people.**

**Chapter 28 *takes place at age 16**

Glasses. Braces. Short. Nerdy. Pale. Lame. Failure. Loser. Most likely to get stuffed in a urinal.

Tears streaming down his face, Logan chucked the yearbook at the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, the feeling of flames burning at his chest and all he wanted was for the rest of the world to just dissapear.

It was no surprise that this year had been alittle rough on Logan. He was bullied alot by his new classmates in LA, who claimed he didnt have what it takes to make it big in Hollywood. He also recieved glasses and braces, and earned his first B on an exam ever in his life.

Its not like Logan wasnt bullied in Minnesota, too, but this year it got worst. And its not like he didnt already have a crooked smile and lost look to his eyes, but this year it got worst. And all Logan wanted was to crawl up into a hole and die.

The other guys were aware that this year had been tough on Logan, and they have seen their fair share of his breakdowns, too. But never in a million years would they understand exactly how Logan felt at this moment.

The final cuts on the yearbook were edited by two of Logan's tormentors; Joey and Zach. And they must have run some votes down that Logan was unaware of.

Such as.. Best hair; James Diamond.

Most determined; Kendall Knight.

Class clown; Carlos Garcia.

And..Most Likely to Be Stuffed in a Urinal; Logan Mitchell.

Logan let the tears fall freely down his cheeks, as his body was wrecked with sobs. He didnt even notice when all three of his best friends joined him in his bedroom, wrapping him in a tight hug and whispering comforting words into his ears. Telling him all about how they thought he was perfect and not to listen to what anyone else said.

And at that moment Logan felt nothing more than loved.

**Oh I think alot of you just wanted to see Logan having self esteem issues, I dont think anyone actually submitted this plot exactly. But I do recall someone giving me the idea of him being voted most likely to be stuffed in a urinal lol. Reviews? Good night! :D**


	29. Saved

**Sooo...I wanted to talk about a few things.**

**One, this is the last chapter before the end of the story! Now I know I spoke to a few of you who were pitching out ideas to me for the thirtieth chapter. And I know I promised you memory loss, but Ive changed my mind. For two reasons; Im no good at writting ..like..hospital scenes? Like if you noticed I have a tendency to write to the point where my character gets hurt, then page break it, and pick up again after my character wakes up from a coma/being unconsious. Two, I dont even know how Im gunna do memory loss. Like, I dont think I can fit a whole period of memory loss into one tiny chapter..like..im sorry, but its just not gunna happen. So I have something really good planned for the next chapter, I promise you'll all love it, nobody submit it to me I thought of it myself, but its really good and I actually plan to start writting it, immediatly after I post this chapter, and plan to have it out in a few days.**

**Second, I know I've mentioned a few times about starting my newest story, "Waiting On the World to Change". And I was really iffy about it because school is starting in two weeks Im just nervous about starting my junior year and whether or not Im gunna have enough time to keep up with all my fanfiction material..and Im talking way too much..and I was just really iffy about it also because I dont have it fully outlined and yeah.. So here's what Im doing. You all know my suspense story "Ninteen Minutes" that I started in like February, and never finished? Yeah, well Im taking that down, editing it alittle, and then posting the first two chapters, now edited, back up. Then Im gunna continue that story right after I end this story, since I already have it fully outlined, and plan to have it finished somewhere around mid-October.**

**Last, Im totally deleting my twitter and starting a new one. Lol. So I plan to have that up soon, then you can all follow me, hopefully sometime soon.**

**I just broke the record for the longest AN evar! Now lets move on to this really crappy next chapter becuz I lost my outline, therefore had nothing planned for this chapter, therefore had to pull an idea out of my ass..**

**Chapter 29 *takes place at age 16**

He was done. Done.

He couldnt take it anymore. He was shaking. He was in pain. He was done. Done. This was the final line, the final blow. He couldnt take it anymore and this was the line that crossed him. He was about to explode. he was done. Done. It was over. He couldnt take it. Anguish was one thing, this was another. He was done. Done.

His mind was on the verge of exploding. He was on the verge of breaking down. And noone was there to save him. Thoughts racing through his mind, he reached for his hair and pulled vigorously. He was done. Done.

The teenager absent mindedly chewed on his bottom lip, bitting so hard he felt it split. But he didnt care. He was done. Done. It wasnt this paper cut that annoyed him. Infact, the truth was that he just wished he would continue to bleed and bleed untill there was no more blood left and he'd be gone. So that way he wouldnt have to deal with the ostracizing taunts from his classmates, the anxiety attacks and insomnia plauged- nightmare filled sleepless nights and neglect from his father..just everything.

Logically, he knew that wasnt possible. But a boy can dream.

He sits up in bed, wiping tears away as Kendall opens the door.

"Hey, James, Carlos and I are going to head down to the pool for a little while, you wanna come?"

Logan clears his throat. "Uhm, yeah..just go. I have to do something first, but I'll meet you up there in a little bit, okay?"

Unsure, the blonde boy nods in response, and Loganwaits for Kendall to close the door. Then, he stands up. He wasnt going down to the pool. He was done. Done.

Tears rolling down his face, he manuvered past the stuff in his room and made his way toward his desk. He was done. Done.

Shaking hands grappled through his drawers, wishing to retrieve the object. He was done. Done.

A muffled sob escapes him as he finally grabs it and whips it out. He was done. Done.

Pulling the object up closer to his eyes, a sick smile made it's way across his face, grinning from cheek to cheek. He was done. Done.

For a brief second, he thought, _Was this wrong? Am I being selfish?_ No. The world would be a better place without you, he told himself. H was done. Done.

Then he grabbed the object, about to do it. He was done. Done!

Suddenly, he felt three strong arms sweep up from behind him and grab him, embracing him in a tight hug, frantic voices assuring him that everything was going to be okay and that this is not the right choice. And he knew it was not the right choice. Why was he even thinking like that to begin with?

Tears streaming down his face and now pulled into a three way hug, the object slipped out of his hand and hit the ground with a _clank._ Now he was saved. Saved.

**Im thinking about posting this as a regular oneshot, just with a diffrent ending I have planned..**

**Oh and yeah, I know. In the last few chapters theyve all just been about him being suicidal/depressed/insecure, but hey now you've got a chapter involving all three of them!**

**Lol. You all should drop a review down there in that box. Love ya guys! :)**


	30. Fire and a Happy Ending :D

**OHYMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH ITS THE LAST CHAPTERRR!**

**Oh and I CHANGED MY MIND about my next story! I have this idea for this sorta AU kinda Cargany, Logan angsty story, which is wierd for me cuz Im not a big fan of AU niether am I the biggest fan of Cargan, but I feel really good about this new story though. I think Im starting that one after I finish this story. Especailly because I used to be a big suspense writter, but ever since after I ended And Then There Were None Ive kinda lost touch with my suspensful roots lol. And even just the other day one of my subscribers ((The Girl In The Pink Shirt)) told me they miss my suspense pieces. So I think Im gunna start this new story next, and Im calling it "Indenial For a While"**

**Oh and one last thing before we start, you guys all remember Johnny, right? In the very first chapter, it mentions that the boys all had another best friend before Logan, who's name was Johnny, and he passed away in a house fire. A year later, they met Logan. If you only vaguely remember the events of the first chapter, I suggest you skim through it before reading this chapter cuz it all brings you back to the very beggining.**

**Anyway. LAST CHAPTER! LEGGOOO!**

**Chapter THIRTY! *takes place at age 16 .**

This last night's previous events just flew by so quickly; It was all a blur to Kendall.

_Flames errupted and spread rapidly throughout the house, the smell of fumes arising in the air. The blonde had been passed out in his bedroom after a long day of back breaking rehearsal with Gustavo. James, Carlos, and Katie were at the pool, and Ms Knight was lounging around in the lobby. Meanwhile, Logan sat in the living room watching tv, with forgotten mini pizza's in the oven. Slowly, Logan grew more tired and tired, and eventually his eyelids slipped closed. The mini pizzas were still in the oven._

_The pinching sound of the buzzing fire alarm rang in Kendall's ears and he shot awake. Groggy, Kendall rubbed his eyes with his palm and was suddenly aware of what was happening. He immediatly shot out of his bed and ran straight into the door. The blonde topples over to the floor and shook his head. "Oh, you're closed." And then fiddling hands reached for the door knob, entering a smoke filled apartment._

_Smoke fumed the air and clogged his lungs, causing him to hack a loogie. Half awake, Kendall cusses under his breath then gets down on his knees and scurries towards the fire extinguisher. The teenager repeatedly fiddles with it but it wont budge. It was empty. "Shit!" He exclaims, then rushes past all the smoke and flames to reach the phone. Quickly dialing 911, Kendall swears he hears something coming from the living room where most of the flames have spread to. And through the smoke, Kendall manages to see Logan, suffocated in dead air._

_"911, please state your emergency."_

_"Logan!"_

_The phone hits the ground with a thud, and Kendall rushes to grab his wheezing best friend and carry him out of the apartment._

...

The hospital lobby was quiet, and rain poored the streets outside. The mood was tense. Kendall sat in the corner with his elbows resting on his knees, eyes glued to the ground. James sits across from him in the same position, but looking up at Kendall and tapping his foot nervously.

Ms Knight stood at the front desk, talking to the receptionist. It was pretty often that the boys were here, and it was clear as daylight that Ms Knight had the hots for the young male working at the reception desk. Although, the receptionsist did not feel the same way about Ms Knight and just wanted her to leave him alone. Kendall didnt think this was a very appropriate time for his mother to be flirting it up with a 29 year old, soon to be doctor hunk, while Logan was in a seriously fatal position.

Carlos enters the room, flipping his cell phone shut. Kendall finally takes his eyes off the ground. "What did Logan's father say?"

Carlos huffed, his hands falliing to his sides. "His dad just said, 'okay, well, good luck with everything.'"

When Kendall raised a brow, his shorter friend just shrugged and sat down. It wasnt like this was anything new, infact it was old news. Logan's father could give two shits less about his son. For god sakes, his son was just almost killed in a house fire and all you can say is "okay, well good luck"!

Raging with anger, pity, and guilt, Kendall could no longer take it. Red in the face, Kendall stormed off, leaving a confused Carlos and James behind.

Tears welling up in his eyes, Kendall paced down the halls of the hospital. He didnt know where he was or where he intended on going, nor did he care. As soon as he heard footsteps mocking him, he whipped around. Green eyes met hazel.

"James, I just want to be alone."

"Why are you freaking out so much? Logan is going to be just fine, calm down."

Kendall flailed his arms. "NO! He's not! Okay, even if he does survive, it still doesnt help the fact that he's got a neglecting father and a dead mother!"

James scrunched his face. "Huh?"

Kendall grew frustrated. "Dont you see!" He was exclaimed so loud that a nurse popped her head out of a room down the hall and shushed them. Kendall lowered his tone, but just grew louder again with every heartbeat. "Logan's life is a wreck! He doesnt have the love of a real family, his self esteem is practically non extistant, and he's bullied and harrased almost everyday!"

James' face fell. "Kendall, I think you need to just chill out.."

"No!" Kendall shoved James, and he hit the ground hard, with a thud. But James didnt fight back. He sat on the ground and allowed his flustered friend to continue.

Kendall walked back and forth in the tiny hallway, flailing his arms around as if he were constricted in a tiny cell. James stood up and he eventually continued. "Logan's life is hell. And we cant even do much about it. I feel like such a horrible friend."

James put a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "You're not a horrible friend. Infact you're the greatest friend I know. You're loyal, and friendly, and smart, and caring, and-"

"James, what if Logan doesnt survive? What if it was too late? What if we cant save him?"

"Now what makes you think that'll happen?"

Kendall fell silent for a second, and James neared a boil. "Kendall! You cant seriously think we cant save Logan! You cant seriously have that little confidence in the situation! You just said how you feel like a horrible friend, now you're acting like one! How could you possibly say that!"

Kendall kept his eyes glued to the ground. "Kendall!" James exclaimed.

"BECAUSE WE COULDNT SAVE JOHNNY!" The blonde boy finally exclaimed.

The hallway fell silent after that, no words to be spoken. Kendall flailed his arms and shook his head, tears now pouring down his face like a waterfall. James sat Kendall down on the floor and Kendall burried his head into his arms.

"Is _that_ what this is all about?" James questioned.

Kendall said nothing. He just nodded.

"Kendall, look at me." James demanded. "Look at me." His tone grew more serious.

Kendall met eyes with James, sniffling and sobbing while James was close to tears as well. James put a hand on Kendall shoulder, and looked his straight int he eye. "Kendall, you are a great friend. And there was nothing we could have done about the Johnny situation. Now I know you miss him, and I miss him too, greatly. But the past is the past and he will always be in our hearts. I know we couldnt have been there in time to save Johnny and I know right now he's looking down on us and totally forgives us. But now we do have the oppurtunity to save Logan. You dont want to give up on him and have him end up like Johnny, now do you?"

Kendall bit his lip and shook his head. James went on. "Now us not being able to save Johnny was an unfortanate accident. But if you give up on Logan now, it wont be an accident. It will be considered being a bad friend."

The two boys fell silent and James was sure something had clicked in the leader's head. Seconds later, a nurse popped her head around the corner. "Are you James and Kendall?"

James nodded his head.

"You may see Logan now."

...

The last few days in L.A. had been rainy, and the boys were sick of being constricted inside. So they went for a walk. In the rain.

James and Carlos skipped marrily and in a child like way throughout the rain, making sure they hop into _every_ puddle they see. And if they miss one, they must go back and hop in it. Ms Knight will not be happy when they come home, but they didnt care. For now, they were living freely.

Kendall walked ahead of them. Hands in his pockets and his forehead dripping wet, he enjoyed the semi emptiness of the streets of Los Angeles during rain storms.

"Hey Logan?"

Next to him, a severly-bandaged-but-still-stable-enough-to-walk Logan met eyes with the blonde. "Yeah?"

Kendall took a deep breath. Ever since Logan was released from the hospital, the boys hadnt really spoken much about the incident. I think everyone was sort of just afraid to speak of the situation, but Kendall finally grew the guts to confront it. "Am I a good friend?"

Logan stopped in his tracks. Kendall stopped with him. "What makes you say that, Kendall?"

"Just answer the question."

"Of course you are! I couldnt ask for anyone better!"

Kendall fell silent and Logan just raised a brow. James and Carlos still being obnoxious behind them, the two boys continued walking. After a minute or two, Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but then shut his mouth.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

Kendall pursed his lips, then ran a hand through his hair. His tone grew serious and his voice lowered. "Do you remember the day that we all met you, Logan?"

The smart boy didnt even hesitate. "Of course I do, Kendall. We met in the hospital right after my mother died. I was crying..and you guys came over acting all goofy and made me smile. I remember Carlos was trying to stand on his head..and even at eight years old, James was obssesing over his hair..and you were trying to calm them both down." Logan smiled alittle at the memory. "What brings it up?"

Kendall sighed. "Logan, there's something we never told you. About..a friend we had. Before we met you."

Logan scrunched his face. "You guys had another best friend before me? Like a diffrent fourth member to the group?"

Tears welling up in his eyes, Kendall nodded. "His..his name was Johnny. It had been eight years since any of us had last spoke of him, but I still thought about him everyday. And it didnt help that everything you did reminded me of him. I mean, Johnny..he was just such..a lost character, you know? He didnt have the best family, he was so naive and would get picked on alot...but he was also very smart. Infact, the smartest of the group, top of the second grade. And he had that same...like, lost complexion in his eyes that you do."

Logan's face paled, the news just hitting him now. "Wow..what happened to Johnny?"

Kendall sighed, knowing that question was bound to come. "He uhm..passed away. In a house fire. A year before we met you."

Logan stopped walking. Thunder suddenly roared and lighting struck in the backround. It had finally hit Logan as to why Kendall was being so shallow about the recent accident.

"And, I guess that's why Ive always been so protective you. Well I mean that, and because of just who you are..and..you know.."

Logan nodded, and Kendall put an arm around his best friend. "You're like a little brother to me, you know that?"

Logan smirked, "Kendall. Im only three months younger than you."

Kendall smiled back, and the rain began to pour harder. James and Carlos caught up to them. "Ugh, you guys are all muddy." Kendall pointed to James and Carlos and how they were covered in mud.

Carlos smirked. "I know! GROUP HUG!"

The four boys now squeezed into a muddy wet, four way hug, Logan knew he couldnt have any better friends than these guys. They've been there for him for the last eight years, and they'll always be with him for the rest of his life.

The all pulled apart, and a spark went off in Logan's eyes. Kendalll shook his head.

"You okay Kendall?"

"Yeah..Im just..fine."

Kendall blinked, and the four boys all walked back to the Palm Woods. Now Kendall may been crazy, but he could have sworn that for a second, just a split second, that lost, hurt, scared look had dissapeared from his best friend's eyes.

***Crying* AHHHH! Its over! Did you guys like that, though? I thought it was a pretty good ending. Or maybe Im just concieded.**

**Anyway, Im pretty sure that's what I'll be doing for my next story, but who knows, I'll probably change my mind by tommorow anyway. Lol. Anyway, I love you guys, thank you so so so much for reading and please review! :)**

**I gotta go to bed now. I just pulled an all nighter and now Im exausted. Review please! I love you all! (:**


End file.
